Harry Potter and the Falling Stars
by TheHouseKey
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and Secrets Untold. You can try to read it without reading Harry Potter and Secrets Untold, but you might not totally understand some of the things going on...Summary inside! It's Completed!
1. Unanswered Questions

**Introductory Chapter for** Harry Potter and The Falling Stars

(I bet you haven't heard _that_ one, before!)

**Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and The Foreign Exchange Students. Sparks started flying the very end of last year when Elizabeth confessed to Harry the one she liked. Those sparks might just start the flame. Besides that, Dumbledore's got a job for Harry and Elizabeth that may mean their lives. Six different stars...the destruction of Voldemort...how does it all tie in? Read it and find out!

Hello. I see you have found your way into the second story of my series. Everything I write is Post-OotP. Please, beware, there are spoilers lurking behind every corner.

Disclaimer: I own four students and the plot…that's all I'll ever be able to own. I don't even think I own them…Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of those beloved characters were not figments of _my_ imagination; they will always be JK Rowling's.

This is not a songfic, I just picked quotes from songs that seemed to match the chapter (yes, sadly, this _is_ that type of story)… singers/groups who sing the songs are named after the quote. There are two songs that don't say who they belong to. One of them is 'I Knew I Loved You,' by Savage Garden, and 'Caramel,' by City High. Everything else is marked.

I tried my hardest to make my OCs original and not Mary-Sue-ish or Gary Stu-ish. This story is the middle of my series. Stories written after the third installment will be the aftermath, but are not considered the sequels. Please excuse the fluctuating emotions.

(Moodiness, Fatigue and Irregularity! Oh, my!) my feelings, that are not reflected in the characters, while writing this…don't ask…you don't want to know…

Thank you to all who posted fantabulous stories on FanFiction.net! You've really inspired me.

And now, for the narrator of our story, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Funness, again!

The Funness returns,   
I should really warn you,   
She revels in misery,   
and in love most true...

And now she's back,   
with that maniac glint in her eye,   
She's going to do her worst, this time, she knows, as she comments,   
"Just prepare to say Good-bye..."

* * *

__

_It seems like every day's the same, and I'm left to discover on my own, It seems like everything is gray, and there's no color to behold. - Seether_

"Harry! Harry! You've got to wake up!" said an urgent voice.

"What?" Harry Potter grumbled. He felt as if he had slept only an hour. Why was someone waking him up now? "What time is it?" he asked as he put his glasses over his miraculous green eyes.

"What does it matter? We've got to get out of here!" the voice said in anxiety.

Harry's lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead still burned. He rubbed it as he thought about what might have happened. He turned to see who owned the voice who woke him. He saw a tall gangly boy about his age with fiery red hair.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We've just decided to get up and go," Ron said sarcastically, "No, really, we're about to be attacked. We've got to be out of here. Hermione, Elizabeth and Ginny are already gone."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he got dressed. He could hear people running throughout the little Australian house.

"We'll explain everything once we're gone," Ron promised.

Harry got his things together and followed Ron.

"Is the entire Order leaving?" Harry asked.

"Afraid so. Once we've been discovered, we're doomed. That's why we need to leave," Ron said.

Harry saw Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, Molly Weasley, his mother, the rest of the Weasley family—not including Percy—, Mad-eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and a few other members of the Order scrambling about to get their things together.

"How are we going?" Harry questioned when he saw numerous people Disapparate. He was annoyed that none of his questions were being answered.

Tonks looked at Harry. "How else?" she said. She grabbed a random item and cursed, "_Portus_."

"Now, boys, hold on," Tonks instructed.

"1…2…" she chanted as colors and sound swirled around Harry. "3…"

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel, and he shut his eyes. Suddenly, Harry found himself at Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry asked, as they were about to board the Hogwarts Express.

Harry still hadn't even been noticed, because in that moment, Tonks was rushing everyone onto the train.

Harry huffed as he went to go look for Elizabeth and Hermione. _'Surely, they'll tell me what's going on_,' Harry thought.

The Order's headquarters, where everyone just left, had been in Australia, where Hermione had hidden for the past year. Now that everyone left it in such great hurry, Harry wanted some answers. He walked into a few compartments before…

"Harry!" Elizabeth cried out. She had been so worried they had been attacked before they got out. She jumped up and hugged Harry.

He was a bit surprised by this action, but caught himself just in time. "Yes, yes, very nice to see you, too. Can you tell me what's been going on?" he inquired.

He saw Elizabeth open her mouth as if to tell him, but Hermione shushed her up.

Frustrated as anything, Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair. She did that more often since she got her hair cut. Before, her hair was one long length of dark brown. She'd returned with it highlighted in dark red, and layered, the shortest layer being only three inches below her chin. The short layers had more bounce, and curled just so they framed her face right. When she had first shown up in Australia, whenever she thought the first few layers were flat, she'd run her fingers back through it, making it fall differently. And she had no idea how it effected Harry. Every time she did it, Harry had to swallow and catch his breath.

Now he shook his head. The last thing he needed was an increase in heart rate when he needed to know what was going on.

(A/N: There isn't going to be much in the author notes from now on. I'll email you to respond to reviews. THANK YOU TO MY "EDITOR" Moo Cow4. You should read her story! :-D.)


	2. Arriving Home

_My stupid mouth has got me in trouble, I've said too much, again - John Mayer_

"Dumbledore said not to tell," Hermione nodded curtly.

"I thought we went through this two years ago! Dumbledore explained to me that when he tried to keep things from me, then, it had been a grave mistake, and Sirius had _died_ because of it!" Harry yelled.

"Hermione, I believe, if Harry's here, that would mean Ron's here, too. I'm pretty sure he'll want to talk to you," Elizabeth interrupted Harry's ranting.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, oblivious to what Elizabeth was doing. Hermione seemed to have learned to trust her. She got up and walked to Ron's compartment.

"Now, you can't tell them you know, alright? I like being in on things," Elizabeth made Harry promise.

"Okay."

"Well, apparently, while you were still awake, yesterday, Voldemort fell asleep, and in doing so, had a dream much like the dreams you had, where you _were_ him for awhile. Mr. Weasley could tell after he said the exact location of the area, that that was the worst thing he could do. He looked into your eyes, and saw them a little discolored, like more red than green," Elizabeth stated, "I must admit, seeing your eyes like that was pretty scary, what with me meeting Voldemort and all, only just a month ago."

"We left our hiding spot because of me?" Harry said unbelievingly.

"Not because of you. Because of the person who dreamt of _being_ you," Elizabeth explained.

"So why are we going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We're going there because, right now, that's the only safe place we can go," Elizabeth said truthfully. "Would you like to play chess?" she requested kindly. She didn't want to upset Harry. She wanted to help him in anyway she could. Last year, she came to Hogwarts, expecting to just learn some magic and maybe make a few friends.

Well, she learned magic, and she found friends. But what else she found, she didn't know she wanted until she realized she found it. She also learned a great deal about how cruel life could be to the people who _didn't _deserve it.

Now, she understood, more than ever, how Harry felt. Lupin was killed by Wormtail, and that came as a great shock. He'd probably felt like he had no one left, but Elizabeth reminded him in letters, before he came to Australia, every three days, that he still had Ron, Hermione, and of course, her. She didn't know how much these letters helped, but she imagined they might have just kept him sane after he consented to keep them.

Harry had kept sending those letters back to her, and finally, after the fifth time she sent all the paper back to him including one more, he told her that she was getting on his nerves. Her exact words in the last letter were, '_You'll see how much these will help when you're thinking about Remus, and you feel like you've got no family left. I won't have you being depressed. It seems that I feed on your emotions, even though I'm an ocean away, and I do _not _like feeling depressed, so I'm going to do everything in my power to stop it._'

That time he didn't send the letters back; he started keeping them. Once, when he was feeling especially down, he read that particular letter, and it had made him laugh to think about how stubborn Elizabeth could be.

As Elizabeth played Harry in chess, the whole years' memories came back to him. Going to the twins' shop, finding out Hermione wasn't coming back that year, meeting Elizabeth, getting new classes, finding Hagrid's dog for him, the dementors attacking the school, learning Elizabeth was a big part of his past, another defense against the dark arts teacher going under, Lupin dying, everything that happened at the willow; it was almost too much to bear.

Harry looked up at Elizabeth's face, and saw in her eyes, the message, '_You don't have to do it, alone_,' as if she'd read his mind.

All of last year, Elizabeth had been there for him, so he could talk and express his feelings. Right before they got off the train to go home, Elizabeth had confessed to liking him as more than a friend, leaving him to stir in his own thoughts for the first month of his vacation.

That first month of vacation was spent upstairs, in his bedroom at the Dursleys, thinking. He knew Lupin's death wasn't his fault. But he came to the conclusion with fierce determination that all the Marauders must meet the same solemn end. His former friends would not greet the only one left, Wormtail, kindly when he died.

After letting Harry win, Elizabeth told him she was going to find Hermione to bring her back.

"As nice as it is to be alone with you, Harry, I'm afraid Hermione might think I've let something slip," she said quickly as she exited.

Harry, who was sitting hunched over the chess board, wondering why she made such a stupid move to let him win, now sat back, contemplating the words, 'as nice as it is to be alone with you' '_Why does she confuse me so much_?' Harry thought, '_But she doesn't really. It's not like she's mean or anything. But how can she like me for me; not for what I've done_?'

Elizabeth and Hermione didn't come back for about an hour, and Harry was starting to get worried. He got up and walked around.

"You know damn well it didn't matter if he knew!" Elizabeth screamed. Her voice seemed hoarse, like she'd been yelling for awhile.

"Dumbledore told you because he trusted you, and you betrayed him!" Hermione shouted.

"I saw it for myself! Dumbledore didn't have to _tell _me! It doesn't take me very long to put two and two together, Hermione. Harry has a right to know. And if I betrayed Dumbledore, _oh well_! I'd much rather betray him than betray Harry!" Elizabeth defended.

"What's this? You're fighting for me?" Harry asked Elizabeth.

"Harry, you must feel so aggrieved!" Hermione said, trying to understand.

"Actually," Harry paused. He saw the dark humor in Elizabeth's eyes and thought, '_If only she know how much I changed…_' "I don't."

"You don't?" Hermione questioned sounding really confused.

"I've gotten over the stage where I shoulder all the responsibility, Hermione," Harry replied.

"So, you're not going to take responsibility for anything ever again?" Hermione questioned sarcastically.

"No, I'm just not going to start blaming myself until I've completely thought it over," Harry responded casually.

Hermione had expected a row, not his normal tones, so she switched gears to Elizabeth.

"I still can't believe you told him! Doesn't matter if he doesn't care! You weren't supposed to tell him anyway!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione," Ron said tentatively, "Are you looking for a fight?"

"No," she answered vehemently.

"Well, then…put a sock in it!" Ron replied, undeniably louder and more confident.

Hermione didn't speak again until they arrived at Hogwarts.

"How'd they know you told me?" Harry asked.

"I guess Hermione saw right through me. She stayed by the compartment door after we thought she'd left," Elizabeth said.

The train stopped and everyone exited the large locomotive.

"Welcome back, everyone," Professor Dumbledore greeted. It wasn't a happy greeting, but a somber one. They walked to the thestral guided carriages and left for Hogwarts. Harry was glad to be home.


	3. The Dog's Clean

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost, If I'm asking for help it's only because, Being with you has opened my eyes, Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? -Tatu_

They were allowed in Gryffindor Common Room and allowed to explore until the September the first.

On July the thirty-first, Harry was pleasantly shocked to find a surprise party awaiting him in the Gryffindor common room.

"Happy birthday!" a chorus of people shouted as he made his way down the stairs. They gave him gifts, most of which were photographs.

Elizabeth had gotten him the only practical gift. Her present was a new album, where he could put about fifty pictures, and write things on the pages next to the picture.

Hermione brought a camera to help fill up the rest of his album. It was one of his few happier birthdays.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth got their things at Hogsmeade; at least, they got the things that were attainable in Hogsmeade. Moody retrieved their books and such for them in Diagon Alley.

"I wonder who's going to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, this year," Elizabeth pondered aloud.

"Can't very well be Blade," commented Harry, "He's finished."

"Obviously…" Elizabeth muttered.

"I'm going to be teaching here, judging by how I technically didn't get to teach when I should have," Moody growled as he walked in.

"Have they located a new head quarters?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Don't ask where. People might be listening," Moody warned as he threw a newspaper at Harry. Moody had always been more paranoid than everyone else because of his occupation.

He looked at it curiously. '_Black's Name Cleared_' was the headline. It had the most recent picture of them that they could find.

'_We at the ministry apologize for the inconvenience to Mr. Black, now deceased. It seems that Mr. Black was not, as we all thought we knew, the murderer of the thirteen people including Mister Peter Pettigrew. It seems that one of Black's school friends, Peter Pettigrew,( mentioned above) whom we all thought dead, is living in our midst this very moment, working for He-who-must-not-be-named. Pettigrew cut off his finger before cursing the twelve people. He then turned into a rat (yes, he is an animagus), and escaped into the sewers. Black, knowing all along that Peter was guilty, was stunned to watch this happen, thus, laughed at the hilarity of what he had just seen. Black escaped Azkaban by ways of turning into a dog (yes, he was an animagus, also), and the dementors aren't as tuned to animals' feelings as they are to humans'. When we heard about the break-in at the Ministry of Magic office, we wanted to know why Black was killed by one of the Dark Lord's servants. As it turns out, Black was never He-who-must-not-be-named's right hand man. Our information told us all we needed to know. The Department of Magical Mishaps had the release forms signed and it is all finished. Black is now a free man, dead, sadly yes, but none-the-less, he has been cleared of all charges_.'

Harry thought this was all good and grand, but it should've been done four years ago, when he himself had just found out Sirius had been innocent. He found his eyes tearing up when he suddenly got up and left the Common Room.

Elizabeth saw him rush out of the common room and after quickly scanning the article, hurriedly followed him.

Harry checked the Marauder's Map before he departed. He didn't see the dot labeled 'Elizabeth P.' get up to follow him at once.

Harry sat down on one of the statues and let a few sobs escape. Elizabeth still hadn't been noticed, but she knew he might not want company, especially if he knew she'd heard him crying.

She thought, '_Screw it…He shouldn't be alone_.'

"Harry?" Elizabeth asked softly as she rounded the corner.

She saw his head straighten as he turned to glower at the person who dare disturb him.

"Oh," he said immediately, upon seeing it was Elizabeth, "It's you. I thought you were Ron or someone, trying to tell me something asinine."

Elizabeth felt relieved when he stopped glaring at her. He sighed as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"You didn't do anything. It's my fault…if only I'd _listened_…" Harry choked.

'_Apparently_,' Elizabeth thought, '_he lied to Hermione_.'

"Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't understand. You couldn't possibly have understood without anyone telling you what you were doing," she said comfortingly. She rubbed his back as he still choked out sobs.

He waited until he had control to say something. "When I feel particularly emotional, I tell people I think it's my fault. But in reality, I think I've got too much pride to admit I really _miss_ him…" Harry confessed. A fresh wave of sadness enveloped him. '_I'll never see him again_,' kept resounding in his head. He couldn't get a grip on himself. He hung his head low, closing his eyes, remembering the laughing eyes of his godfather, and the gentleness in Remus Lupin's eyes.

Elizabeth, seeing Harry so vulnerable, pulled him into a hug. He sobbed onto her shoulder for a minute before testosterone kicked in and he realized what he was doing. He drew back, looking into Elizabeth's eyes, so filled with empathy. He wiped his eyes as he began to wonder where she was hiding all these years. He couldn't help it, he got closer, '_and_,' Harry thought to himself, '_this time, it isn't going to be as wet because the girl's different and she's not crying_.'

(A/N: Now...how long should the wait be between chapters? I've got everything...somewhat...So...any ideas? I have one...what if i withold everything from you?! Muahahahahahahahaha --cough hack cough-- Just kidding! I'll see if I can do every day. Okay?)


	4. Fights Between Cats

_You don't want me there, You just shut me out, You don't know me - Avril Lavigne_

Harry came back to the Common Room without Elizabeth and Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

A lump caught in Harry's throat but he looked Ron in the eye and said, "She decided on going to the library."

"What did you talk about?" Hermione inquired. She'd seen Elizabeth leave a few minutes after Harry abruptly exited the Common Room. They'd both been gone for a half-hour, or at least, Harry was. Elizabeth had yet to come back.

"Sirius," Harry answered truthfully.

"I think you did a little more than that," Hermione accused.

Ron sat straight up and looked at Harry surprised. Harry tried to look taken aback, but Hermione can usually see through a façade like nobody's business.

"Did you kiss another girl?" Hermione asked in the same accusing tone.

"Maybe, why?" Harry inquired.

"Because…Cho wouldn't like it…you _were _going out, you know…" Hermione muttered deprecatingly.

"She's not here, this year, is she? Hermione, we haven't been going out in about a year and a half. Besides, she was going with Michael Corner before I realized what was happening," Harry reminisced, trying to change the subject.

"Did you, or did you not kiss Elizabeth?" Ron questioned breathlessly. He could tell it was going to happen, but he didn't know that it would happen _now_.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked at Ron with an expression that said, '_What do you think_?' Harry went to his favorite chair by the fire to read and a couple minutes later, Elizabeth came back.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" she asked with a bounce in her step as she entered the Common Room. She had a small pile of books in her arms.

"You just missed Harry's confession," Ron teased.

"What did he confess?" Elizabeth asked. She had a feeling it wasn't the fact that he missed Sirius.

"Well, he didn't exactly confess…You know Harry. He doesn't kiss and tell…" Ron said slowly to let the words sink in.

Elizabeth knew they were waiting for her to blush, for her to prove it. She shot a knowing glance at Harry before she went upstairs to her dormitory to write to her parents. She didn't want to tell them what else happened after the kiss. She, personally, didn't quite believe it, yet. She was still in shock.

'_Why would Harry ask me out?_' was the question bouncing off the walls of Elizabeth's mind the rest of the night.

"Did you see her face, Harry?" Ron questioned, "I think she doesn't want to believe it happened."

"Ron," Harry snapped, "Do you ever just shut up?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a sore spot," Ron apologized.

'_It's not a sore spot so bugger off_,' he thought. Harry picked up a random book, left on the table.

_The Marauders' Random Ramblings of Wisdom_ was the title. Harry wanted to read more, but just then, Tonks walked into the common room.

"Dumbledore's sent me to tell you all that pay very close attention to Astronomy and Divination, as Firenze will still be teaching it. You know where stars are supposed to be, and when, but you will discover something amiss, and when you know what it is, go to see the headmaster. He is most anxious to see who will see it first, so that he may tell them what's about to take place," she announced.

"Well, I guess because the three of us don't take divination, and only Hermione takes astronomy, I guess me and Harry won't find out what it is. Hermione, you'll just have to tell us," Ron shrugged.

"Elizabeth takes divination," Harry added helpfully.

"Oh, right. Firenze'll tell her anything," Ron emphasized, just to get a rise out of Harry. When no such thing happened, he sulked.

"Well, yeah…that's what Dumbledore wanted you guys to know…I'll be seeing you," Tonks said as she walked out.

Elizabeth came back down stairs with a star chart just as the portrait hole closed.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked.

"Well…I noticed a couple stars that were off course. Zubeneschamali is just one of them…then there's an unknown asteroid, I'll have to ask about that…"

"What do you mean? Of course?" Hermione asked. "Earth's the thing that's moving," she added matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but, judging on where we are, and where the stars are supposed to be, they're not following the right pattern. It's almost like they've waited to just get out of line," Elizabeth explained.

"Maybe Firenze doesn't have to tell her…" Ron mumbled.

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, Tonks just came in here with weird news. We're supposed to be watching the skies in our classes. Once we discover what's going on, we've got to go tell Dumbledore," Ron informed.

"That's a shock," Elizabeth commented.

"We have no clue what's going on," Hermione stated.

On September the first, everyone went down to the Great Hall for the feast and was greeted by the other people in their house.

"We thought you weren't coming to school this year when we saw you weren't on the train," Dean Thomas said upon seeing Harry, Ron, Elizabeth and Hermione.

The four of them went to potions the next day to find that Snape wasn't harping on them as much as usual, but he was still strict. Then they went their separate ways, as Elizabeth had divination, and Hermione had Arithmancy.

"Today, you are to pick a planet, star, or asteroid to see what it does. Say your star crosses mars. Then we would decipher it to mean you 'cross' somebody over and get them angry. Do you understand?" Firenze requested.

"I thought the planets and things didn't trifle with the little problems of the humans?" a Slytherin asked out loud.

"Please, Ms. Bullstrode, remember to raise your hand in the future if you have a question. True, they do not trifle with earth, in general, but if you were to notice, the heavenly bodies seem to have minds of their own. Right now, _we_ are trifling with _them_. If you put your name on this paper, those planets will be required to follow your patterns, as though they have to reveal your future. They'll not be too easy to read, but you should see something similar to astrology in this. Do you understand, now, Ms. Bullstrode?"

Millicent, angry that her question was so easily answered, muttered, "Yes."

Firenze passed a sheet of parchment around to have people sign up. Elizabeth saw the asteroid, Pallas, unpicked, so she signed up for it.

"So, what did '_dear Elizabeth_' and Firenze talk about today?" Ron asked as Elizabeth left the classroom.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson last year," Elizabeth snapped throwing a glance at Harry.

"Did you ask about that unknown asteroid?" Hermione questioned.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she remembered. "Shoot…I'm sorry, guys," Elizabeth apologized.

"Just as I thought. Oh, well… I'm going to ask Professor Sinistra when I see her," Hermione replied.

"All right. What have you done for the last fort-five minutes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied.

"I read this book called _The Marauders' Random Ramblings of Wisdom_. It's got maps and spells, even information on how to become an animagus!"

"That's great, Harry, but let's not forget that the book wasn't really published, and that is was written by a bunch of seventh years who knew no more than us," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione, the Marauders knew more about magic than we even scraped. Elizabeth might understand some of it, seeing how she's an animagus and…"

"She's an animagus?" Hermione inquired, looking at Elizabeth.

"I thought you knew," Ron commented.

"No, I didn't. Well, this will be the subject of an important discussion with Professor McGonagall," Hermione said with satisfaction.

"She already knows," Elizabeth replied.

"Is that why you were reading during the transfiguration final?" Ron asked in a disgusted tone. "I thought you finished early!"

"I didn't have to take it at all."

Ron sulked, and Hermione looked appalled.

"Look, if you guys are out to hate me, go ahead. But don't think that I will just sit back and take it," said Elizabeth, reading in between the lines.

She practically ran to her next lesson, charms.


	5. She Believes They Don't Like Her

In charms, Elizabeth sat on her own, trying her hardest not to guess what Harry would think of her treating his best friends like that. She kept wanting to hit herself for her rash conclusion about the two of them hating her.

"Today, we will work on making many things into one thing. Now, the curse is, '_Symphlify_'. It sounds easy, but if you mistakenly say, 'simplify,' your wand will just make the things less complex, and you don't want to know what a simple feather looks like," warned Professor Flitwick. "You should move your wand like this," and he flicked his wrist back and forth in a flourishing manor.

He gave them all two feathers to start out with.

Elizabeth picked up her wand, made of cherry wood, and was in a daze for a few minutes before she thought about trying the charm.

She came back to reality and got ready to try the spell. "_Symphlify!_" Elizabeth cursed. She channeled her frustration to her task. Her two feathers joined together to make one so fast, they practically exploded before they joined.

"There, you see! Miss Pentillo's got it! Ten points to Gryffindor. All though, I'm not certain they are supposed to make that popping noise when they combine," Flitwick announced.

Hermione looked angry that, when she did it correctly, she didn't get any points. She did it a split second after Elizabeth got it.

Elizabeth could do the spell very easily, (she was that frustrated!) until it came to combining six or more. By then, she had finally cooled off.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right? You don't seem to be putting your heart into this at all," Professor Flitwick mentioned.

Harry couldn't get his two feathers to be one. "I'm quite all right, Professor," Harry lied.

"If your sure. Because if you weren't, I'd assign you a tutor, if you like, so that you may practice after dinner, or during lunch," Professor Flitwick offered.

"A tutor would be fine," Harry said sarcastically. Flitwick didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Wonderful. Miss Pentillo, if you would do the honors," Flitwick said.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Harry.

"Sorry," Elizabeth told him after class.

"No, it's all right. I do need some help with this after all," Harry admitted, smiling at Elizabeth. Elizabeth grinned back, thinking peace was restored.

All day, Hermione and Ron said nothing to Elizabeth. She guessed it was because of what happened after divination, but she didn't know anymore.

"Harry," Elizabeth whispered during dinner, "Would you like to go practice that combining spell, right now?"

"Where?" Harry asked in the same tone.

"The Room of Requirement, of course," Elizabeth replied, recalling the tale of Harry's life.

"Alright. Five minutes, okay?" Harry requested.

Elizabeth nodded and polished off her dinner.

"Let's go," Harry said.

They got up and walked to the Room of Requirement.

Harry walked back and forth by the door three times, repeating, '_We need a place to practice the combining curse. We need a place to practice the combining curse_.'

The third time, a door appeared.

Harry and Elizabeth walked in to see a room adorned in red furniture with a big box of feathers on one loveseat, and a bunch of cloaks and blankets on the next. It had very low light, except for the candles.

"What are the cloaks and blankets for?" Elizabeth asked.

"The cloaks are probably the next hardest thing besides feathers to combine, and I have no idea about the blankets. I mean, come on, why would any one want to combine blankets?" Harry resolved.

But when Elizabeth looked at them, she saw there was only one, with a bunch of silk red pillows underneath it.

"I'm not even going to ask," Elizabeth murmured. "Okay. Um…grab two feathers and take a seat," Elizabeth started.

"_Symphlify_!" Harry shouted. He moved his wrist back.

"Uh…not really," Elizabeth corrected, "You did it right, but there was one more thing to that motion. It's back _and_ forth." She demonstrated.

There was something about the way she corrected him that didn't make him feel like an idiot.

"I can see why Flitwick said you weren't putting your heart into it. But I think it's more your _mind_, than anything. Maybe, do an Occlumency practice. That might help," Elizabeth suggested.

Harry cleared his mind, and then used the combining curse. He looked up in surprise when the two feathers became one. "I got it," Harry said, relieved.

"You might need to do the practice before you want to use that spell. It takes up your whole attention. You can't have it wandering somewhere else," Elizabeth reminded. She could tell his attention was already wandering. Where to, she would never have guessed.

Harry couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to Elizabeth. She just sat on the couch; back, straight as a rail, as though she was taught slouching was illegal. Her hair billowed like satin cloth down her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft brown. Her beautifully-shaped pillow-soft lips inadvertently beckoned to him.

Now that he _really_ looked, she did seem much prettier than Cho…


	6. Quit While You're Behind

_Help me, Make the right decision, Know which way to turn lessons to learn, And just what my purpose is here-Nick Carter_

"Harry? Hello? Earth to Harry?" Elizabeth said, breaking Harry out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, realizing he sounded quite stupid. He'd been looking at her talking, and he didn't hear a single word.

"I said, 'Were you thinking of something other than combining curses when you were deliberating about what we need here?'" Elizabeth inquired suspiciously.

"No," She gave him a look. "Yes."

"Should I even ask why?" she questioned.

'_She asked why, not what_,' Harry considered. "No," he replied embarrassed. Even in the low light, Elizabeth could see he flushed. _'Bet that's nothing compared to what I'm doing_,' she thought. She could literally feel her face burning up.

"You probably already know why. You seem to know everything about me," Harry commented slyly. He got control of his embarrassment just in time.

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically, "Seriously, I don't know everything about you. Like right now, I have no clue what's on your mind," Elizabeth lied. Harry couldn't tell she lied, though.

"How about I show you what's on my mind?" he asked. He got up and sat on the couch Elizabeth was sitting on.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say that she really did know what was on his mind, but the minute she tried to say it, she found his mouth fused to hers.

Harry pulled back, after a few minutes, looking into her eyes. He waited to see what they looked like when she opened them. '_They were still that same soft brown_,' Harry mused.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Harry gazing intently at her. '_His eyes are stormy now_,' she thought, '_and for once, I don't know what emotion's raging through them._'

"It's late," Elizabeth said as a pitiful excuse, "Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where _you_ are." She made sure she emphasized the 'you' part. She knew Ron and Hermione didn't like her much, and wouldn't care if she showed up or not.

"I bet they're wondering where you are, too," Harry said back.

"They don't care about me…"

"What makes you think that?"

"They don't seem to like me much anymore, do they?" Elizabeth questioned. Harry saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Of course, they do!" he exclaimed, "They're just not used to you, yet. That's all. Hey, quidditch practice coming up soon."

"Great, but Ron's had a year to get used to me…"

"Ron isn't used to being with more than one girl at a time. It confuses him. And Hermione, I don't know what her problem is, but Ron's following her lead. I know you didn't do anything to upset them, and Hermione still can't be mad about on the train," Harry tried to reassure her.

"Right…" she said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. Don't be difficult about it," Harry interrupted.

"Trying to help me? I don't need any help, okay? I'm here, in this life, _to_ help, not to _be_ helped," Elizabeth stated in a business like manner.

"That's what you'd like to believe," Harry commented.

"That's what I know, alright? I'll always be alone. I have my ear to the ground, listening to everyone else's emotions, feelings, problems, whatever. And for what, might I ask? For nothing. That's right, nothing. I try to know and understand everyone. Nobody's tried that for me, yet. They probably never will. They see me as the moderator, or the objective psychiatrist or whoever can help them carry their burdens. Granted…I don't mind one person's problems, but nobody else is there for me. I'm there for everybody else, and no one's there for me," Elizabeth ranted. After walking off her frustration, she plopped down on the humungous red loveseat and sighed.

"I had no idea you felt that way, " Harry said soothingly.

"I didn't want to tell you because you have too many problems without one of your more stable friends going pissy," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Am I the only person whose burdens don't bother you?" Harry asked.

"Naturally. I know you needed someone who you could talk to, not just chat with. I saw the minute I met you and Ron that Ron could be a little on the fickle side. Nothing wrong with changing your mind, but sometimes that's the worst thing in the world for a friend who's counting on you," Elizabeth commented.

"What about Hermione?" Harry questioned, amazed.

"She…" Elizabeth paused, trying to think about Hermione with an unbiased opinion. "She's a little bossy. Like I said for Ron's fickleness, nothing wrong with wanting things to go your way. But when there's no sense in picking a fight over it, why bother, you know?" Elizabeth evaluated.

"Yeah," Harry replied, totally in awe over hearing his friends being picked apart like this.

Then something in the back of his head said, '_I thought you had loyalty…here you are, fawning over a girl who just sort of insulted your two best friends_.'

"Elizabeth," Harry started, "Maybe you shouldn't insult my friends in front of me."

"Who said I was insulting them?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't want the conversation going this way. She spoke before thinking, on good days. She knew she might end this relationship if she did that today.

"It sounded like it," Harry commented.

"Well, I wasn't," she said curtly.

"Alright, then whatever remarks you have about my two best friends, please, keep them to yourself in the future," he requested.

"Yeah, all right. I'll just keep my mouth shut while they go on hating me for no reason…makes perfect sense to me," Elizabeth said sarcastically. '_D'oh!_' she thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"They don't hate you. If they did, they would have a reason."

"Oh, yeah? What, pray tell, would be their reason for hating me?" She didn't pay any heed to the voice in the back of her head that was saying '_Quit while you're behind._'

"I…I meant that if they ever hated you, they wouldn't do it for no reason. They won't go on disliking someone with no evidence against them."

Elizabeth sighed and slouched backward on the loveseat she was sitting on. She'd almost gotten into a big fight with her bes—boyfriend (that was going to take some getting used to) because of her stupid mouth. She wasn't going to do it, again.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Harry could tell now that Elizabeth was worried that he, Ron and Hermione would cast her out of the haven of their friendship.

"I'll talk to them. I'll try to see why they've taken a dislike to you. Then, once I know, we'll get it all sorted out, and we'll all be friends again," Harry said as he stood up. He smiled at Elizabeth, rumpled her hair, and said, "Let's get back to the common room."

Elizabeth tried futilely to fix her hair before leaving the room. On her way back, she kept thinking about how charged her nerves were whenever she and Harry had these kind of encounters.


	7. A Meteor Is Going to Become A Meteorite

(A/N: I have learned that Author Notes throughout the story break thinking patterns of the normal reader…or something similar to that. I will be naming things that need to be pointed out in a numbered fashion. As in (1), (2), (3), etc. If you wish to see them, scroll to the bottom. That, however, is your choice and the story does not have to be interrupted. XD Enjoy!)

"Harry, did it really take you this long to get that combining curse?" Hermione asked accusingly as he strolled in.

"Actually, if you must know, it did. I seem to have a real mental block about them," Harry joked as he met Elizabeth's eyes. She sadly smiled back.

"Aw, Harry. You don't have to keep things from us. We could hear things coming from the Room of Requirement, mate," Ron commented with a smirk in Harry and Elizabeth's direction.

"Well, if you heard sentences and conversation, then I guess you did hear us. But if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then no, that was not me and Elizabeth," Harry explained calmly. Oddly, after his encounters with Elizabeth, he'd walk off with a feeling of such serenity and peacefulness, even though they almost got into a fight, and Harry liked this content, comfortable feeling.

"Sure, it wasn't…"

"Ron! Would you quit it! You know me, right? You know how self-conscious I am! If Harry would ever think of doing more than kissing me, I suppose I'd stop him because I wouldn't know what he'd think of me!" Elizabeth blurted out in rage. Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment and disbelief. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could almost see the electricity coursing through her system.

'_Obviously she doesn't have the same side effects I do,_' Harry considered languorously.

"First off, I don't believe we were talking to you, second, I think that was a little more than what we wanted to know," Hermione said in frustration. She was sick of always hearing fights between her and Ron or words with Harry.

"Look, Hermione, I don't know who put the bug up your butt…What are _you_ laughing about?" Elizabeth asked Ron.

"Bug? Up her butt?" Ron burst out in laughter.

"It's an expression. It means someone's particularly crabby," Elizabeth explained, then, rounding to Hermione, added, "Anyway, I don't know who put the bug up your butt…Oh, do stop giggling, Ron, it's really unmanly…but would you please lay off me for awhile? I mean, I'm sorry for what happened on the train but isn't it a little past that? Can't we all just forget about it?"

Hermione was taken aback by the apology. She looked suddenly disappointed in herself for acting like such a witch (the bad kind, not the magical kind).

"I was waiting for an apology. Consider it accepted. And I'm sorry I've been so unkind to you the whole time we've been here." An awkward silence followed.

"Erm…Apology accepted?" Elizabeth replied ineptly.

Though it would have been found funny under different circumstances, no one laughed. "Friends?" Hermione extended her hand.

Elizabeth paused as she looked at Hermione's outstretched hand. "Friends," she finally replied as she accepted Hermione's hand and shook it.

Things went quietly until about October the first.

"Okay," Harry started, once every Gryffindor was in the common room, "first quidditch match of the season is October the seventeenth. That happens to be one of our chaser's birthday, so let's try to win it for her. Of course, she should try her hardest, too," Harry added, turned to Elizabeth, "Quidditch practice will be every Tuesday and Thursday, like last year. No one's left this year, so that'll work to our advantage." He paused to see if there were any questions. Ron had one.

"You know why the game's are being moved to earlier in the year?" he asked.

"They don't want to completely cancel Quidditch, so they want the games done and over with before Hogwarts can be attacked again, and everyone will have to be stuck inside."

On that cheerful note, they began their first training session and everyone was a little rusty from the summer break. Just their luck, it was pouring rain. They worked hard from six until nine, when Ginny approached Harry and said if she had to throw one more quaffle, she'd die from exhaustion.

"Alright. Everyone, let's turn in!" Harry called out.

Elizabeth was in mid-throw when she heard the call. She threw the quaffle anyway, and since Ron wasn't paying attention, he got hit in the head with it.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth yelled. She didn't think he could hear her through the gale.

As Ron flew to the tent he shouted, "It's okay!"

They got inside the castle and all of them went straight to bed.

Elizabeth was in divination a week later and noticed something was wrong.

"Firenze?" Elizabeth asked the centaur after class.

"Yes?" he answered kindly. He liked her more than regular humans because of her devotion and respect to the ancient ways and beasts of myth.

"Where's Pallas supposed to be at this time of the year?" Elizabeth questioned.

"At fifteen degrees north, thirty degrees west. Why?" (1)

"What's its altitude?"

"A whole three earths' diameter away, why?"

"Because it's closer than that," Elizabeth stated.

"What?" Firenze replied as his brows drew together in confusion.

"It seems that the asteroid, Pallas, has decided to come near earth. In about a month, it will collide with our third rock from the sun," Elizabeth commented.

"Good job, Elizabeth. You are the first student to realize this. Thirty points for Gryffindor. At dinner, today, go tell the headmaster you know what's happening to the first star," Firenze said, sending Elizabeth into a state of shock.

"But what about Pallas? That's supposed to be my celestial body! Doesn't that mean something's going to happen to me or something?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not that I know of. You must relax. I knew the moment you picked Pallas that you were to be the one who figured it out. Now, go on. Another class is going to be here any minute. They happen to be young Slytherins, too," Firenze spat in disgust. Elizabeth was used to outward displays from Firenze about the Slytherins. They regarded him as a mere animal, without feelings or thoughts.

"Good bye, Firenze. Good luck with the disrespectful ignoramuses," Elizabeth said in farewell.

"Good bye, dear Elizabeth. May our next meeting be happier," said Firenze as she walked out his classroom.

Elizabeth told no one about it until Lavender mentioned divination homework to Elizabeth during dinner.

"So, what happened in the fraud's class?" Ron asked.

"Firenze's not a fraud," Elizabeth defended.

"Oh, that's right. I thought that old bat would be back by now," Ron commented.

"So, what _did_ you talk about in divination?" Harry asked this time.

"I figured out why Dumbledore wants us to watch the skies," Elizabeth said.

"What? Why?" Hermione jumped in.

"Apparently, this asteroid, which I'm supposed to be watching carefully, has decided to come very close to earth. I expect, that in the next month or two, Pallas, that's the asteroid I was observing, will come in contact with us," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh, dear. Are we going to be in danger by this comet?" Hermione asked.

"Hardly," Elizabeth snorted, then added, "By the time it reaches our part of the atmosphere, it'll be no bigger than a human fist. Which reminds me…I've got to go tell Dumbledore."

She got up and walked directly up to the headmaster's seat.

"What can I do for you, Elizabeth?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Her hands were held behind her back as she spoke clearly. "Sir, I've figured out what's going on in the skies," Elizabeth said confidently.

"Indeed. Please, tell me what you think is going on," Dumbledore coaxed.

"Well, I know one meteor is going to become a meteorite. The asteroid, Pallas, is descending on earth, right now. It'll be in our part of the atmosphere in little over a month," Elizabeth explained.

"Do you have any idea where it's going to fall?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, I believe," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh, no, we can't have that, now, can we? Starlynn?" Dumbledore called softly.

"What is it, Headmaster?" the witch garbed in black replied. Elizabeth noticed that this witch was Professor Sinistra.

"Can we have an exact placing of Pallas before it hits sea level?" he requested.

"Of course, Headmaster. Would you like me to send an emissary to retrieve it? After all, this is the time of the century the Falling of the stars occurs," Sinistra explained.

"Naturally. Thank you very much, Starlynn," Dumbledore said before turning to Elizabeth, "Now, I believe, since you are the first to realize it, points to Gryffindor are in order--"

"Sir, Firenze's already given Gryffindor thirty points. I don't think those points were really deserved. I mean, seriously, it's no big deal noticing something's a little bigger in the sky than it should be," Elizabeth stopped.

"Then thirty more points to Gryffindor for your honesty and nobility. Now, go back to your house table and finish your dinner. I believe Mr. Potter would like to practice that combining curse again," Dumbledore suggested, with a twinkle in his eye.

Elizabeth, who was really embarrassed at the fact he probably knew how everything was going between her and Harry, grinned sheepishly and went back to her friends.

[(1) Do not bother me with the real coordinates. I can't seem to find that asteroid on my astronomy program. I know it exists, though…]


	8. Simply Aggravating

(A/N: Sorry 'bout the shortness....:-/)

"What happened?" Harry asked, "One moment, you were reporting to him like a soldier, all straight and confident, next, you're smiling awkwardly."

"He knows, Harry, he knows," was all Elizabeth was able to say, for Ron and Hermione would be very interested to know what Dumbledore knows.

"Besides that, what happened?" Harry inquired, trying to change the subject.

"I earned thirty points from Firenze because of noticing Pallas, then thirty points from Dumbledore because of my 'honesty and nobility.' Like I'm really honest and noble," Elizabeth finished sarcastically.

"You are. You just don't give yourself enough credit," Harry remarked.

Elizabeth didn't know why this made her feel so much better. Numerous people back at her home told her the exact same thing, but it didn't effect her the way it did when Harry said it. It was as though he understood her. '_Don't start thinking like that. False hope practically kills your optimistic outlook_,' Elizabeth thought.

"Do you want to go practice the combining curse, again?" Elizabeth questioned.

"How'd you know?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"That's how I know Dumbledore knows. He looked at me with this sparkle in those blue eyes and said, 'I think Mr. Potter would like to practice that combining curse again.' Freaky, huh?" Elizabeth recounted.

"That's almost a bit scary. Elizabeth, did you tell anyone about that night in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Elizabeth responded, looking a little disappointed that he didn't trust her enough.

"I would've thought you would have told your _precious_ Firenze…"

"Men are simply aggravating!" Elizabeth blurted out in agitation. Her favorite John Mayer song was going through her head again. '_My stupid mouth has got me in trouble, I've said too much, again.'_

"Really? Well, if you didn't tell Firenze, then how else would Dumbledore know?" Harry asked, despite himself. He had no idea why he'd just teased her about the centaur. It was something Ron would do, or rather, something Ron has done, numerous times. And didn't Harry, on those times, get all flustered and bothered?

"Obviously, Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this school, so…Professor Flitwick must have told Dumbledore that I was your tutor for the combining curse. My outbursts in the Room of Requirement were loud enough for Ron and Hermione_ to_ hear us. So, judging how Dumbledore knows you better than he knows his favorite story, he guessed. Then, by my reaction, like what Ron did when we came back to Hogwarts earlier, he gauged how bad we got it," Elizabeth explained.

"How bad we got it? What are you talking about? It?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, anyone who really, really knows us, and studies us, like Dumbledore has been known to do, could see that, at least, we like each other," Elizabeth answered. She dared not to say they were in love. '_Love? Me? I don't think so_,' Elizabeth thought, '_Although, maybe with Harry…No_!'

"Well, at least, we know that Dumbledore won't spread rumors," Harry sighed. He smiled as he heard Elizabeth's tinkling laughter.

(A/N: Well…maybe I'm gonna go a bit slower on the updating…Seeing's how I only got one new reviewer and all… speaking of whom:

**Tekvah Ariel: **I'm not gonna make Harry an animagus…If he wants to be one, he's going to have to study for the whole two years…It's not hereditary like psychicness or something…--did I just say that….let's pretend I didn't…-looks at the ceiling--- lol…There's a bit more explanation coming up, but that's only because it was part of the future plot and stuff…No one's dressing up this Halloween. Elizabeth wouldn't have went in costume if she was allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but as they weren't permitted, she figured she'd wear a costume…She's tries to tell Harry they should dress up though…a little bit later in this story…;-)

Feel free to review whether or not you hated this, or loved it…I don't care if you feel nothing, tell me about it! -.-.-.-.-.-.---Funness Rambling HouseKey)


	9. The Birthday Banner

_'Don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message, to show me life is precious, Then I guess it's true, But to tell truth, I really never knew, T'll I met you...' - Crazy Town_

On October the seventeenth, Elizabeth was up and raring to go at five in the morning. She was restless. She wanted this match won and over with so that she could celebrate her seventeenth birthday.

It was two more hours before any awoke. It happened to be Ginny, who'd woken up because of a bad nightmare.

"Better not to go back to sleep. It is seven in the morning, you know," Elizabeth commented.

Ginny just grumbled.

Elizabeth was pacing and wouldn't stop for anything. She had bundles of energy she couldn't wait to get out.

When Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor boys tried to slip quietly downstairs to decorate the common room, they were surprised to find Elizabeth already up. Since they planned for this, they hid the stuff behind their backs as they went back upstairs.

"Now, Dean, remember to tell the rest of the Gryffindor house to hold this up the first time Elizabeth scores, alright? If she doesn't score, then hold it up once I've gotten the snitch. Don't let her see the front! Flash the back at the very beginning. It won't look suspicious because it has 'Go Gryffindor!' on it. You know the drill," Harry reminded.

"I do. When Elizabeth asks me about this…"

"Tell her it's from Godric Gryffindor and his house," Harry finished his sentence for him. That's when Harry started to reminisce about the first time he told Elizabeth his life. Once she found out about the Chamber of Secrets episode, she'd call him Godric Gryffindor because of the sword.

"Only the _real_ Godric Gryffindor could pull THAT out of a hat," she'd remarked.

As Gryffindor team headed out to the field, Elizabeth could feel a lump in her throat. She'd only played once before, and she did okay. She thought she should feel confident, Harry had worked her and the other two chasers like dogs in practice, saying that, 'winning by points won only by catching the snitch is not acceptable.' So, for the audience, Elizabeth stuck her chin up, making her look resolute in her most nervous hour.

'_There's her façade_,' Harry mused.

"Mount!" he called out.

Elizabeth got on her Nimbus 2003 and waited for the kick off sign from Harry. He gave the thumbs up (that's the kick off sign) and they flew into the air, forming a half circle to the Slytherins.

"I want a nice clean game," Madam Hooch said as part of her usual routine, "From all of you."

She blew the whistle and Ginny grabbed the quaffle. Elizabeth followed her to the Gryffindor scoring area and waited for her to decide the play.

Ginny chose one that worked last year against the Slytherins, who now had a different keeper.

Ginny threw the quaffle to Emily, and Emily threw it back. They did this numerous times. Elizabeth watched in amusement as the Slytherin keeper tried to discern which girl would be the one to shoot.

All of a sudden, Emily threw the quaffle up to Elizabeth, who shot it right through the middle hoop.

"First round of ten points goes to Gryffindor," the commentator announced. The girl Yurich from Slytherin was still there.

"Elizabeth," Ginny called.

"What?" Elizabeth answered.

"Take a look at our end," Ginny instructed.

Elizabeth's eyes flew to the end where Gryffindor supporters were rallied. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The banner was gold, and rather large. They had a picture of her old green rose and Harry's old purple daisy, with their stems entwined.

_'Happy Golden Birthday, Elizabeth!_' was written in red letters. There were pictures of a lion and a Buto, lying together in the grass. The Buto looked suspiciously like herself, in animal form, and she had a funny feeling the lion was representing Harry…

"Elizabeth! Get your head in the game!" Harry called out.

"Right! Sorry!" Elizabeth called back.

She scored two more times to show Harry she wasn't completely not paying attention.

Gryffindor was up, sixty points to thirty, before, "I've got it!" was heard.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch and earns one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins. Is anyone surprised?" Yurich asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who planned that, anyway?" Elizabeth asked Hermione once she was back on the ground.

"Don't know. Ask Dean about it. I think he knows," Hermione replied.

Elizabeth went up to Dean. "Hey, Dean," Elizabeth called.

"Yes?" he said.

"Who's that banner _from_, anyway?"

"Godric Gryffindor," Dean answered automatically.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before a look of understanding hit her like a slap in the face. '_Of course…the sneaky bastard,_' she thought affectionately.

Elizabeth was happy to have her broom, because she literally felt like flying. She even flew back to the castle, once she was in her regular robes.

"As happy as you undoubtedly are, Miss Pentillo, I'm sorry to say that we do not permit flying broomsticks in our halls," McGonagall gently chided with a look of laughter in her eyes.

"Sorry, Professor," Elizabeth apologized as she jumped off her broom and carried it over her shoulder.

Elizabeth sighed as she thought the happy feeling would never leave. She was now a legal, of-age witch, she just won her first quidditch game since she'd been seventeen, she thought someone loved her, and now, she was going to see if she could write songs to express her feelings.

* * *

(A/N: Is ANYONE ELSE GOING TO REVIEW THIS? Okay, so I am posting this here for myself, but honestly, people, this is not as bad as some of the other crap that litters this site! -for an example of exactly what kind of morons roam this site, check out Harry Potter and Found Love!- Come on! It's not torture to read it, I promise!! -grumbles- people are _so_ freakin lazy.-end grumbling-

**Tekvah Ariel: **Be honest, did it take you _that_ long to figure out Elizabeth was infatuated with Harry? -sigh- Anyway, Dumbledore's got ears all around the castle...-shudders- I appreciate you coming back and reviewing again. It means a lot to me. You will find that as this thing progresses, that the author notes do tend to be a whole paragraph...generally...:-) Keep comin' back, I promise you it will get _very_ good soon. The only thing I'll warn you of is short chapters. Towards the end, there are really really really really really short chapters. Like a little more than 100 words...XD I'm evil, but they're not due for another ten chapters or so. I might update tomorrow...depends on my mood. :-D)


	10. The Mission

_Don't you know that I will stand up for you, No matter what you are going through -BBMAK_

"Elizabeth, there you are," called Harry. He hoped he'd catch her in the halls. She was still carrying her broom.

"What d'you need?" she asked. He looked quite out of breath.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," Harry stated.

"Does that mean Ron and Hermione, too?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Her good mood started ebbing away.

"No, no. He made it pretty clear that it should be just the two of us," Harry answered, now realizing Elizabeth's nervousness. "He can't want to see us about that. We didn't really _do_ anything," he reassured.

They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall came down and moved the stair case for them. They went upstairs to find Dumbledore's office empty. Once again, there was the Pensieve, on his desk, with a silver thread inside.

Harry looked inside, and saw his mum and dad. "Elizabeth, we've got to go in here," Harry called. He knew he wanted to see what was happening. He didn't care of the consequences. He was going to see his parents, and show them in their youth to Elizabeth.

Before Elizabeth knew what Harry was doing, he pulled her and himself into the Pensieve.

His parents were behind the willow, now motionless.

"Ha, ha, ha. You think you're so funny, Potter," a girl with vibrant red hair and green eyes laughed.

"Oh, but I am," a boy with raven black hair contradicted. He had hazel eyes. Elizabeth noticed he was quite handsome.

"The girl's my mum, Lily, and the boy's my dad, James," Harry informed.

Elizabeth nodded and continued watching them.

"That's what you like to think," Lily said stubbornly.

Elizabeth and Harry didn't see the man standing near the lake, watching the girl and boy. They didn't see his pearly white beard glint in the sunlight. Nor did they see when an exact replica of that man appear and began heading over to them.

James lifted an eyebrow before pulling Lily into what looked like an earth-shattering kiss.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Lily asked in mock-outrage.

"Kissing you, of course," James said with no humiliation.

"Hello, you two," greeted Professor Dumbledore, "I believe I asked to see you, not for you to look inside my Pensieve." He pulled Elizabeth and Harry out of it and said, "Why don't we try this over?"

"Hello, Harry, Elizabeth," greeted Professor Dumbledore, once again, not missing a beat, "Now that you both are above the legal age now, I have a task for you to accomplish."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and Harry's face was unreadable.

"In this bottle is Pallas, the fallen asteroid, but for the sake of consideration, we shall call it a star, though it is not really. This year, it will be exactly one hundred years since the last six stars fell.

"Every century, six stars fall from the sky. These six stars are destined to fall. They hold a great power. The holder, once joined to a star, will have great amounts of magical power. It is so great, if a squib were to join with a star, he would become a wizard, a fully qualified wizard, if, of course, the star never leaves him.

"There is a magic, stronger than the stars, and in order to wield that magic, you must hold, in your hand, all six stars of your century. This magic will do whatever you want it to do, except bring back the dead," Dumbledore added at the look on Harry's face.

Hope grew and died in Harry's chest. It decayed, leaving his heart hollow, his face, depressing.

"Harry, I want you to hold three stars with you at all times. Elizabeth, you will hold the other three. Others will find them for you, except for the fifth one. That one you may visit the Burrow and look for yourself. You must protect the stars at all costs. The magic they hold will be of great importance against a certain someone," Dumbledore paused, and looked Harry in his emerald eyes, making sure there was no trace of red in them, before he added, "Voldemort."

Pallas was inside a rose-colored bottle. Dumbledore handed it to Harry and Elizabeth felt as if Dumbledore had given Harry her heart in a bottle.

"Sir, in divination, we were to pick a celestial body to represent us and we were to watch its movements…"

"Yes, yes, Firenze told me you would tell me about this. He seems to think you are very worried about your heavenly choice falling out of the sky. Now, I do not give out such predictions as Professor Trelawny did, when she was teacher, but I do know a thing or two about astrology. Would you like me to detect something in your star chart, whether or not you are in grave danger this year?" Dumbledore offered.

"You don't even have to check that, sir," Elizabeth admitted laughingly, "I know I'm in danger this year. I'm hanging around with Harry, aren't I?" She thought for a minute, maybe he could see major mistakes or something. "On second thought, why don't you check, just to be sure, Professor? I want to know if I die before I can help Harry get out of a jam this year," she added with a smile that was far from what she was feeling.

"Alright, just give me a moment," Dumbledore requested as he walked to the back of his office, pulled out some papers, looked them over, checked and rechecked them, all the while, muttering to himself.

"No, this can't be right. It can't be. Ah ha! Of course! Never thought I'd make _that_ mistake again… Okay, right. Good, excellent. Okay…"

"Now, Elizabeth, you will be satisfied in knowing that no evil will befall you before April, where you catch a bad bout of sickness, didn't exactly tell me what it was, though. After that? It seems like smooth sailing. You finally take your place in life around June, the end, I believe. And, erm…If I do say so, myself, Venus and the sun have an interesting little conjunction that reflects the event of the ones controlled by Venus and the sun. If you resort to your basic zodiac knowledge, you will remember which signs are governed by which planets. In case you are confused over Venus, I have a feeling Venus is controlling Libra for the next year and a half," Dumbledore explained.

Elizabeth sighed in unrestrained relief.

"Why were you worried you'd die before you could help me?" Harry asked Elizabeth as they headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Because I would never forgive myself if I left you, in this world. I know your list of people alive that you know and love is growing shorter. I would hate it if I had to be erased from that list before you realized how good life can be, sometimes," Elizabeth replied, as she looked Harry right in the eyes.

"So, I take it, that means, that whatever happens this year, you won't leave my side?" Harry inquired.

"Not if you offered me a million doll-er…galleons," Elizabeth corrected. She smiled as Harry said something else jokingly.

"That is going to be interesting."

"So…what are you doing at Hogsmeade, for Halloween?" Elizabeth asked him, not quite knowing what he was going to say.

"I am going around town with the most clever American witch I know," Harry answered proudly.

"Oh, please, she's the only American witch you know," Elizabeth teased, "Whether or not she's clever, is debatable."

"It is not. Why, last year, when Hermione was gone, that American witch was the cleverest witch in Gryffindor," Harry complemented.

"Hardly," Elizabeth snorted. "But then Hermione came back," she finished.

"Yes. No matter how hard you try, you're not going to be able to match up to her," Harry commented.

"I don't even want to try. I'm content being myself, with my low standards. I feel no competition with anyone, not even myself," Elizabeth confessed.

"You mean you have no ambition?" Harry rephrased.

"No, not really. It's not the kind of ambition Slytherin demands, that's all. Mine is to get through life with a few friends, knowing I cared for them and did my best to make their life worth living," Elizabeth replied. Harry was surprised at the fact that she cared so much about friendship.

"Would that include boyfriends?" he asked shamelessly.

"Love isn't love without a lasting friendship beneath it, so, I guess that would mean boyfriends, too," Elizabeth responded. She looked embarrassed.

Elizabeth told Harry about her idea this time they went to Hogsmeade.

"We wear masks, and costumes. Then, we can go around and play pranks on people. They'll never know it was us!" she suggested.

"We could do that with the invisibility cloak," Harry replied, "And besides, wouldn't you rather spend the time talking with me?"

"Yeah…You know what, Harry? I think you actually might know what goes on in this very complex head of mine," Elizabeth commented as she pointed to her head.

Harry smiled at her. He never noticed he smiled this much until Elizabeth. Last year, he'd got to know the surface of her personality. Now, since he was getting deeper into her complicated mind, he found he liked it.

* * *

(A/N: I am feeling very very nice right now. I feel like since you're my only reviewer, **Tekvah Ariel**, you deserve an extra chapter. I chose a daisy because I'm stupid...:-p. I actually wasn't planning on Charlie and his Butos ever coming into the story again. They might now...but not soon...XD. Elizabeth had to work hard to get good at Quidditch, just like a normal person...:-) I think writing's awesome. I'd so rather do that than review, but I review because I love to read...How knows? If I don't review, maybe someone won't write, and then I won't get to read....:-D I won't update again, today. I was just feeling generous.


	11. Imitations and Secret Notes

_You're the center of adrenaline, And I'm beginning to understand, You could be the best thing about me - Savage Garden_

On Halloween, Elizabeth and Harry abandoned Ron and Hermione to go their separate ways. Since the both of them knew Hogsmeade so well, they decided just to go hide around the Shrieking Shack and talk.

"Harry, you know what I've noticed?" Elizabeth asked him playfully.

"What?" he replied.

"You've gotten more cheerful ever since I helped you with that combining curse," Elizabeth commented.

"You? Help me?" Harry responded, imitating Elizabeth, "I don't need any help, okay? I'm here, in this life, _to_ help, not to _be_ helped."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're very funny, Potter," Elizabeth said sarcastically. She just reminded him of someone else who said a Potter was funny, in a sarcastic way. He thought he'd play along.

"Oh, but I am," Harry said, imitating his father. His heart beat quickened with the knowledge of what was coming.

"That's what you like to think," Elizabeth copied, with a large grin. She couldn't help it. It was too funny.

Harry tried to raise one eyebrow. When he figured he couldn't do it, he tried to do what his dad did in the Pensieve.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Elizabeth asked in mock-outrage. She'd tried to American-ize it, but she thought it might have been just too British. Her eyes literally danced.

"Kissing you, of course," Harry said, trying to look as casual as his dad had been. He failed. His blood was too hot; his head was too dazed.

Somehow, the hilarity of the situation hit them then. They both burst out in laughter and they were rolling in the grass their sides hurt so bad.

When they were practically crying from mirth, Elizabeth tried to sober up and said, "You call that a kiss?" teasingly.

"I'll show you a kiss," Harry huskily promised. And he kept his word.

As they walked back to the carriages, Ron and Hermione noticed Harry holding Elizabeth's hand.

The next few days were filled with laughter and smiles. Harry almost laughed out loud when he found out Ron finally asked Hermione to be his girlfriend.

During one particularly boring Transfiguration class, Harry found a piece of paper that magically appeared on his desk. Words were appearing on it.

'Hey, Harry,' it read.

Harry looked confused. He wrote back, 'Who is this?' under the first set of writing.

'Who do you think, silly?' showed up quickly. The old writing didn't disappear, but just added a new line to the paper.

Harry knew he recognized the untidy mess.

'Hey, Elizabeth,' he wrote. He loved spelling out her whole name. Liz, Libby, or Beth never did fit her.

'What are you thinking about?' she asked him.

'How'd you managed to come up with this way of talking to me during class? It looks like I'm doing notes,' Harry complemented.

'I read that one book you told me about. Written by the Marauders of Hogwarts. They told me how to do this,' Elizabeth wrote, and then drew a smiley face.

'Alright, well. We'd better stop before McGonagall suspects something,' Harry noted.

'If you say so. Bye bye, 4 now. 3 u,' Elizabeth answered.

'I understood everything up to the little and the 3. Then you lost me. Bye.'

Harry folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. If he guessed right, he'd have many more of these by the time the year was over.

They walked out of McGonagall's classroom and Harry pulled out the note.

"Now, what does this mean?" Harry asked Elizabeth.

She smiled shyly. She thought she wouldn't have to explain this. She turned the paper ninety degrees to the left and asked Harry, "What does this look like?"

"A heart?" he guessed.

"Right. And a heart means what?" Elizabeth coaxed.

"Love?" Harry concluded.

"Right. So read that for me," Elizabeth requested as she turned the paper straight.

"Love you," he read.

"See?" she asked.

"Yes. I love you, too," Harry answered back as he kissed her cheek.

"What's this, Potter? I thought you could sink no lower than Mudbloods, but the offspring of squibs?" Malfoy jeered. He seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"No one in my family was a squib, Malfoy," Elizabeth defended.

"Oh, no? Then why did your father give up magic, if he couldn't do it, right, in the first place?" Malfoy said.

"He found love. The kind of love not a lot of people find. The kind of love _you'll_ never find. That kind of unconditional love, Malfoy, you'd give anything up to keep," Elizabeth informed passionately.

"With a muggle! That's what's so funny, Pentillo. Your father is worse than all the Weasleys, put together! They never gave _up_ magic, unlike your father, who broke his _own_ wand in half! Now he's a broke squib married to a muggle with a daughter who's going out with the biggest air head…"

"Malfoy, I've half a mind to…"

"No need for your wand, laddie, you can put it down, now," Professor Moody growled to Harry as he limped to the scene.

"See you later, Potters, Weasleys," Malfoy smirked as he looked at the four of them. Ron and Hermione were a little late leaving the classroom, but they came as soon as they heard Malfoy.

"Potter, I've found you a star," Moody informed. He brought out of his robes a blue bottle. It had an eerie light inside. He handed it to Harry, and then limped away. Harry looked at it for awhile, then put it in his robes and walked back to Gryffindor tower with his three friends, and one of them happened to be his girlfriend.

"Why did that sound really nice, even coming from Malfoy?" Elizabeth asked dreamily once they were in the Common Room. Harry was leaning up against the wall near the fireplace, and Elizabeth was leaning into his arms, her back facing him.

"Because you're falling in love with me, Elizabeth," Harry informed.

"Falling? As in, I'm still falling? I think I've rather hit the ground with a splat, already," Elizabeth told Harry, looking up into his eyes and smiling a huge grin.

They broke apart and Elizabeth went to go talk with Hermione. She didn't understand something about the thing in Transfiguration. She wasn't paying attention through most of it, and missed the most important thing that lesson. Harry sat next to Ron and started up a conversation on quidditch.

Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch in Gryffindor Common Room and found herself dreaming of Harry.

Christmas vacation came, and once again, Harry had everyone training really hard for the match against Ravenclaw. They now had new tactics. Ravenclaw didn't play as dirty as Slytherin, but there'd be no outsmarting them. They'd have to rely on their chasers for this one.

Elizabeth, Emily and Ginny were getting to be spectacular. They had to find sub chasers for Ron's keeper practice. He wasn't getting any better by getting frustrated at the chasers for scoring on him.

* * *

(A/N: Chapter 11, everyone!! I got 3 reviewers now!!! YAY!!! I'd have four if one went online a little bit more, but that's okay, Naja607, you're still an awesome friend!!! :-D

**MindyLou:** Thank you ever so much for your i/ming and reviewing. It is SOOO appreciated. XD

**Mokeys rok my sox:** I am so sorry I didn't put in a thank you in chapter 10! I got your review right after I posted!!! Thank you for reviewing!! ALL OF MY STORIES!!! You rock! Really!****

**Tekvah Ariel:** I had one reviewer for the longest time for Secrets Untold. The only reason there's fifty something is because there's thirty chapters…lol. I think I'm about as close-minded as you…[if you were smart you'd figure out that I just answered your question…XD] he hehe…Thanks bunches for reviewing again…:-D)


	12. Oh Come All Ye Faithful

_Adeste Fideles, Latte Triumphantes, Venite, Venite, In Bethlehem- From Oh Come All Ye Faithful_

They played Ravenclaw the day before Christmas Eve. Ravenclaw's new seeker was a joke, and Harry caught the snitch before the other seeker even saw it.

The teachers packed on the homework, and Harry thought his wand would explode from how much he was using it. They were transforming objects into animals, so Gryffindor Common Room was teeming with wildlife. Turtles, raccoons, birds, bugs, and mice were around every corner. Crookshanks was having a blast with all of it, but the other years were getting irritated. John Kepler tried to have a beater practice with one of the fat birds, and his brother beat up on a poor, defenseless raccoon. Suffice it to say, James Kepler looked like a used scratching post.

Christmas came, and the house-elves made sure all the animals that had been transfigured were gone and changed back into objects.

"Hermione, wanna come with me to wake up the boys?" Elizabeth asked on Christmas day. As she waited for her answer, she looked out the window. Snow was lightly falling.

"Alright. But I get to wake up Ron," Hermione demanded.

"Only if you let me wake up Harry," Elizabeth replied. The two girls giggled like little twelve year olds as they walked up to the boys dormitory.

Elizabeth drew back a curtain from Harry's bed and just looked at him in his slumber. He actually looked peaceful. She hoped he wouldn't have any more nightmares.

She sat on his bed, brushed his bangs tenderly away from his face, and gently whispered in his ear, "Harry…wake up…It's Christmas." Harry opened one bleary eye and looked at Elizabeth.

"One more minute, please?" he asked groggily.

"You are really lucky I am so agreeable," Elizabeth murmured. She got up to walk away.

"Wait," Harry muttered. She turned around.

"Stay here until I completely wake up," Harry requested.

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled as she sat back down. She felt things squirming around in her stomach she'd never felt before.

When she looked at Harry, at any time, she couldn't help but smile. His hair was adorable, his eyes; which, right now, she couldn't see; were intriguing. His scar was the thing that kept Elizabeth with a level head before she started thinking he was a carefree guy.

Elizabeth was daydreaming when all of a sudden something goosed her.

"What the?!" she cursed as she jumped up from the bed.(1)

She looked at Harry, who suddenly had his back to her.

"Are you ticklish, Harry?" Elizabeth asked shamelessly. She knew it was him who pinched her there.

"I don't know, never been tickled before…hey!" he yelled.

Elizabeth attacked his underarms, getting him to laugh, and suddenly, in a mess of arms and blankets, she was on the bottom, at Harry's mercy.

"We are completely nuts," Elizabeth commented.

"No, we're in love," Harry corrected.

"Is anybody else still sleeping?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to look around.

"Nope. They all left when they heard you swear," Harry laughed.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, but he was close, much too close, for comfort. (2)

It was another half hour before Elizabeth and Harry came strolling down the stairs. Elizabeth's hair was really unkempt, and Harry was more jolly than anyone could have ever imagined after Sirius' and Lupin's deaths. Harry and Elizabeth said they wrestled for while. Nobody believed that was what they were doing the whole time they were up there.

After they were done opening gifts, the four decided to visit Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid," the four of them said at the same time.

'_Boy_,' Hagrid thought, '_They've certainly grown up, haven't they_?'

They talked, and joked. Elizabeth even sang Christmas carols for them. She sang, 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen,' 'Silent Night,' and 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful,' in English, then in Latin.

"You've got quite a voice, Elizabeth," Hagrid complemented.

"Why, thank you, Hagrid," Elizabeth replied.

She was in the choir for as long as she could remember back home, and everyone told her she had a lovely voice. It was actually because she was the only one in her class who really sang loud enough for people to hear.

"Which reminds me. Harry, I've got a star for you," Hagrid stated as he handed Harry a star. The light inside was white, and the bottle was frosted, giving off an extremely holiday-like air.

They left Hagrid's to notice Harry was missing.

"Anyone seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"You could lose anyone in this storm," Hermione commented.

"I've found him," Elizabeth shouted when she felt a ball of snow hit the back of her head. She rolled and grabbed some snow and stuffed it in Harry's face before he knew what hit him.

They sent snowballs into the air for at least an hour, then they resorted to just pushing snow onto each other. Pretty soon, they were all lying down, in the snow, with snow falling atop them, just sighing and smiling.

They all got up and went to go get cleaned up.

"Harry," Elizabeth called, and she pointed up when he was next to her.

"That's the most precarious place to put a bunch of mistletoe," Harry commented. It was along the entry to the Great Hall.

Elizabeth just looked at him. His face brightened with sudden understanding, and kissed her. They went inside, now with everyone who noticed their display.

When everyone came back to school, Professor McGonagall gave Elizabeth the fourth star. It was in a green bottle. They started to seriously study, what with N.E.W.T.s coming soon. Elizabeth saw a note on the notice board one day, in January, for the seventh years.

'_Farewell Dance:  
__Where: The Great Hall  
__When: Wednesday, February 14  
__Time: 7:00pm_

_The seventh years of the entire school are invited to the end of the year dance. This ball is a tradition for all seventh years. Only seventh years permitted! All other students are required to be in their dormitories by six o'clock pm. No Later._

_Classes for the seventh years will be canceled on Thursday, due to the late night they will have before._

_We hope to see you seventh years there._'

"Harry, come take a look at this," Ron called, five minutes after Elizabeth had finished reading it.

Harry walked over by him a read the posted note. "Interesting. I didn't know they did this for the seventh years."

"I didn't, either. Fred, George, or Percy never told us about this, ever," Ron commented.

"Oh, well. I guess this means we can't tell Ginny or anyone younger," Harry replied.

"Harry, the only reason we didn't know is because it was posted up here, bright as day, but we didn't care about it before this year," Ron stated.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to studying defense against the dark arts. He gave up the student teacher spot, because now that his class was on the same level as him, he didn't know what to teach them.

"So, who're you asking?" Ron inquired.

"Who do you _think_?" Harry replied with a smile.

"Elizabeth?" Ron said.

"Obviously. Are you taking Hermione?"

"Definitely. I don't want to take any chances on Krum showing up, and sweeping her off her feet like he did three years ago," Ron commented angrily. Though Krum showing up was illogical, Ron had become quite attached to Hermione.

Harry laughed as he noticed Elizabeth and Hermione talking in hushed voices.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry asked.

"Us," Ron answered truthfully.

"Probably. But in a good way," Harry said confidently. He saw Elizabeth smiling.

"We hope," Ron finished.

Harry agreed and went back to reading.

(A/N: Here is chappie 12. Hope you like it. Tell me if you need a dentist you're teeth are rotting so bad from all the fluff! :-D

(1) She did say something after 'what the…' but this is rated PG-13, people…

(2) I'm leaving details to the creative, imaginative mind of the readers…but they did _not_ go all the way, alright?

**Tekvah Ariel:** Tryin' my best to incorporate magic into this now that you mentioned it…it just hasn't been important to the plot, you know? Maybe making Harry a natural animagus _would_ be a profitable addition to this story...hmmm…got to think about it. Hey, if you're a genius because you're messy then that means that I'm one of the most brilliant people on the planet. XD. Computers suck booty. Moaning Myrtle would be rather interesting. HOLY JEEZ!! I just remembered! She's supposed to be in 'Why?' I'm an idiot…-smacks forehead- D'oh!)


	13. The Legendary Ring

_If I can say what I want to say, I say I wanna blow you…away, Be with you every night - Avril Lavigne_

"Ready to ask them?" Harry called to Ron.

"We're their boyfriends, and we still have to _ask_ them if they'll go to the ball with us?"

"I would think so. I mean, we should if we want to make sure they'll go with us," Harry explained.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

The two boys walked up to Hermione and Elizabeth who were in the middle of a chess game. Ron immediately saw numerous ways either girl could win.

"Elizabeth," Harry requested, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She smiled and stood up. "We'll pause it for now," she told Hermione, who nodded. "What's up?" she asked after they were alone.

"Er…that Farewell dance thing is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," he said.

"I wouldn't like to," Elizabeth started. "I'd love to." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading back to Hermione and Ron.

Harry gave Ron a questioning look, and they both nodded.

Two days before the Farewell dance, Hedwig and Pig had packages for Harry and Ron.

There was one letter, address to both of them, from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, no," Ron grumbled. He had a feeling of dread as he read the letter. It turned out that his feeling was unfounded.

_'Dear Harry and Ron,_

_In your packages are dress robes. Ron, new robes came in the mail a couple weeks ago, from an unknown sender. We checked it for curses and the like, and found nothing. Harry, I thought your dress robes from your fourth year would definitely not fit you this year, so I bought you ones just like them, except bigger. Have fun on Valentine's Day,_

_Love,  
__Mum'_

"Fred and George probably sent them," Harry noted as Ron opened his parcel. Inside were dark blue velvet robes.

"Wow," Ron mused. He didn't know they would replace the old ones they got him.

Harry opened his own, and found a replica of his old dress robes, like Mrs. Weasley had said, except these would fit him, now.

They hid them from the girls so that they would be surprised on Wednesday.

"What color robes do you have?" Elizabeth asked Hermione in their dormitory, right before they started getting prepared.

"Beige," Hermione answered.

"Isn't that a little…well, a little too uniform, if you know what I mean, for a dance?" Elizabeth commented.

"I don't think so. What color are yours?" Hermione replied.

"Rose. It's a sort of dark pink-ish-fuchsia," Elizabeth explained.

"Interesting. What are you doing with your hair?" Hermione inquired. They asked questions like this while they got ready, until one knew exactly what the other was planning.

Elizabeth's dress robes had a lot of filmy, floating material. It had a halter top, and at the underarms, a string connected the rest of the robes to the long sleeves, made of the see-through material. At the wrist, her sleeves belled out, to make a feminine ambiance about her hands. The bottom of the robes was really, really long, and at the bottom of one of the layers of skirt, a string attached the sleeve to the skirt. Her mother made them for her, just in case she needed them.

Her hair wasn't slicked back, as Hermione would have liked, but she did pull her bangs out of her face and kept them in back with a clip, giving her the look of an elf out of Rivendell. (1)

She was as jittery and nervous as the day she'd first boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione's robes made her look really nice. It had a turtleneck, and it closely fit her. She had short sleeves, and the skirt part was cinched and set to have infinite ruffles. She pulled her hair up in a high bun with special hair gel, straightening it. Unlike Elizabeth, Hermione felt confident. Hermione thought if Elizabeth looked confident, so should she. But she took it one step further to actually feel it.

Another instance where Elizabeth's acting skills were a little too refined.

They went to the common room to find a note left by Ron and Harry.

'_Meet you two in the Great Hall_,' it read.

"Ready to knock 'em dead, Hermione?" Elizabeth asked laughingly.

"Definitely," Hermione replied with the same tone.

They walked down the Great Hall with deliberate delay.

"Harry, would you stop fidgeting. You're making me edgy just looking at you," Ron hissed.

Harry tried a couple deep breaths. He was still anxious.

"What's wrong with you? You weren't this apprehensive in the fourth year," Ron asked.

"I'm going to do something tonight that might have a lot to do with my future, Ron," Harry explained, remembering the box that was in his pocket.

While he was waiting, he recalled what happened when he bought that little box.

A weird realization had hit Harry while he was in Hogsmeade before Christmas. He was looking at the quidditch shop, and when he walked past it, he saw a sign in a little store that said, '_Sale on All Rings_.'

He'd walked over and saw a counter displaying engagement and promise rings. He'd seen numerous gold and silver bands. He was just glancing in the window when he saw a familiar pattern on one of the rings.

The shopkeeper stepped out for a smoke when he saw Harry ogling one of the promise rings. He stood over his shoulder to get a closer look at the ring.

"Beauty, isn't it?" the shopkeeper asked, startling Harry.

"Wha--oh, yes, it's very nice," he replied casually. The ring was a dark blue-green and silver entwined.

"Do you know what that symbol is?" the shopkeeper inquired.

"I think I remember, but I'm not quite sure…"

"That's a Celtic knot, that is. One of their knots of love. That ring, it's got some mighty powerful magic in it," the man interrupted. "I'm Apollo Talone. I run this shop."

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, sir," Harry introduced as he shook hands with the middle aged man. "Er…so, you say this ring's got magic?"

"Yes. It was said that it belonged to a Roman goddess…"

"Then why is the knot Celtic?" Harry asked.

"Because the god who made it for her was Celtic," Mr. Talone said impatiently. He did not like someone cutting in while he was trying to tell a story.

"I'm terribly sorry. Go on," Harry coaxed.

"Well, the Celtic god, Mabon, was said to be traveling, and he came upon a beautiful maiden. Her name was Diana. The Roman goddess, at the time, was a young girl, about thirteen or fourteen. She had hair like spun silver and eyes, not unlike your own. They fell in love, but it was quite illogical. Mabon's home was far away from Diana, and Diana, who was just coming into her powers as a goddess, could not leave Rome, or else she'd forfeit her powers.

"In the dark of the night, after Mabon promised Diana by the moon that he would come back for her, he left for his homeland. True to his word, he came back, but he was not welcome by the others. They scolded him and what not…so, in the twilight, he took a few of the last rays of the sun, and silver clouds. He took pure moonlight and clear, green, ocean water. All the things that reminded him of Diana. He took them to Vulcan, who was the only god who was speaking to him, and had him make a ring of those things. Mabon himself molded the knot and attached it to the ring.

"That next morning, Mabon gave the ring to Diana. She was immediately entranced by it. She loved the moonlight so much, it consumed her. She became one with the moon, controlling the clear green ocean waters with her shifts, and she had a peculiar way of making clouds get out of her way at night.

"Anyway, the legend goes…Diana dropped this ring and a couple centuries ago, it was unearthed. Said to make the wearer…oh, what was it…'one with the sky.' There we go. The ring made the wearer one with the sky," Mr. Talone explained.

"Interesting…"

"You don't have anyone who might like it, do you?" Mr. Talone asked.

"I do, but I'm not sure why I'd be getting it for her. We've been going out for five months and I don't know where our relationship's going…"

"Five months? Good God, boy! You haven't even gotten her a Promise Ring, yet?" he interrupted, again.

"Erm…was I supposed to?" Harry asked.

Mr. Talone sighed. "Seeing how I'm the owner of the only ring store in Hogsmeade, I can't answer that without making it sound like I'm advertising."

"Well…how much are you selling the Celtic ring for?" Harry questioned.

"About four galleons," Mr. Talone replied.

Harry's eyes opened in shock. "This ring might've been made for the goddess of the moon, and you're selling it for _only_ four galleons?"

"Half price day…"

Then it came to him…'_A promise ring would mean I'd have to be faithful to her forever…right? That's not bad at all…but doesn't it also mean I can't leave her, too? I'm confused…wait a moment…I don't want to leave her…ever…oh, my, I am in trouble…_' "I'll take it," Harry told the shopkeeper.

He walked off with the new gift, not knowing that the shop keeper didn't tell him the rest of the legend.

(A/N: Hope you like that chapter!

(1) Sorry about the reference to LotR but I couldn't help myself.

**Tekvah Ariel:** It's not only you this time!! Yay! Have you noticed that whatever you mention shows up somehow? That's because you point out things I never would have noticed, had I not had an awesome reviewer like you! If the wizards get creative, that means I have to get creative...and i wasn't feeling too inventive at the time...Masquerade's have been done. We all know that Harry and Elizabeth would have been able to tell who each other were, so why bother? hehehe XD! Little worlds rock! Mine is weird...gots lots of stuff you wouldn't find in real life, that's for sure! lol!! Thanks for reviewing again!

**MindyLou_: _**I will keep writing, you can be sure of that! Thank you for reviewing! Sorry about not being able to help you update...I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to explaining myself...:-p.

I say you should review, then I can talk to you here...You'd like that, wouldn't you? :-D )


	14. A Dance

_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows, I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head, cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah __- Avril Lavigne_

"Here they come," Ron said in awe, jerking Harry out of his memory.

Harry looked the way Ron had been gazing, openmouthed.

He saw Hermione in beige robes, and then he thought he was struck by lightening. Elizabeth looked like she was floating on a dark pink cloud.

"Whoa," Harry whispered, staring at Elizabeth.

"I agree," Ron commented, looking at Hermione.

Elizabeth gulped as she saw Harry. '_God, he's hot_,' she thought.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Elizabeth," Harry said impressed.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Harry," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Shall we?" Harry asked as he offered her his arm. She accepted it, and with her heart pumping painfully, they entered the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione behind them.

The way the Great Hall was decorated reminded Elizabeth suspiciously like the way to Room of Requirement was furnished when she was tutoring Harry on the combining curse.

They were in very low light, except for the special candles. The tables had red tablecloths on them and he chairs were wooden with red seats and backs.

The ceiling, that was bewitched to look like the night sky, was so clear, Elizabeth could tell where Mars and Jupiter were. The moon was full and looked rather large for what it was usually. Every star in the sky seemed to shine brighter. They sat down, and waited for the music to start.

Everything seemed so romantic.

They had an unknown source of music floating about the Great Hall. The first song was a slow song.

'_Maybe it's intuition,  
But some things you just don't question,  
Like in your eyes,  
I see my future in an instant,  
And there it goes,  
I think I've found my best friend,  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe,'  
  
_

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked Elizabeth.

She blushed, even though she was expecting it, and replied, "Of course," as she stood up.__

_  
'I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I think I dreamed you into life,  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I have been waiting all my life,'_

Elizabeth put her arms around Harry's neck as he put his arms around her waist. They started slowly rocking back and forth to the beat of the music while staring into each others' eyes.

_'There's just no rhyme or reason,  
Only this sense of completion,  
And in your eyes,  
I see the missing pieces,  
I'm searching for,  
I think I've found my way home,  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe,  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I think I dreamed you into life,  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I have been waiting all my life,_'

They didn't notice, but as the song progressed, they moved closer and closer together. Elizabeth rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and sighed, trying not the think about what she'd just found out.

'_A thousand angels dance around you,  
I am complete now that I've found you,  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I think I dreamed you into life,  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I have been waiting all my life,_'

As the last few notes of the old tune faded out, Harry and Elizabeth moved, inch by careful inch, towards each other to kiss.

When the song was over, they went to go sit down. Elizabeth didn't like dancing to fast songs, and though she related to this particular song, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself by dancing, and she just sang along.

'_Well you can say I'm plain Jane,  
But it's not the same, I ain't into,  
Big names, but I like nice things,  
I like boxin' matches and the football games,  
I wouldn't mind bein' an actress,  
But I love to sing,  
I like going out, taken walks 'n' stuff,  
I don't run with many girls cause they talk too much,_'

Harry and Elizabeth danced every other song, talking deeply during the songs they didn't dance to.

* * *

(A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS!!!!!!!!!!! I APOLOGIZE!!!!

**MindyLou**: I apologize for this chapter being so long in coming. My play took up _a lot_ of my time and energy. Thanks much for reviewing again.

**Tekvah Ariel**: You wouldn't believe this, but the first time I wrote out this story, he _was_ proposing...then, upon going over it, I realized that it was too soon and they were too young and stuff...The ring was actually 16 galleons on a regular day, which is about 128 American dollars. But because of the sale, _plus _half price day, it was reduced to one fourth of its original price. :-D. Pivotal Five is really cool, but it doesn't have it LotR chapter, yet, so you might be a bit anxious to read it. Here Without You is excellent, as is Why? Sadly, that sounds like boasting, but I, personally, love them. If they were anyone else's stories, I'd love them anywayz. Be weary of Harry Potter and Found Love. Who's John Ronald Ruel? That's way cool that you like LotR! Like I said, Pivotal Five will have LotR in it eventually. Thanks much for reviewing again.)


	15. With Child?

_For the rest of my life for the rest of my life  
We've been blessed with a love this rare that's why I'm goin' no where - R. Kelly_

At about two in the morning, an hour before it was over, Harry pulled Elizabeth near the back of the hall.

"What's this about?" Elizabeth asked him.

"You'll see," he promised as he grabbed a chair and motioned for her to sit.

Elizabeth, utterly confused, sat down, thinking of all the weird things this might mean.

"Elizabeth," Harry started, as he pulled a box out of his robes, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say with this, so…be a little open-minded, okay?"

"Alright," Elizabeth muttered.

"I saw this in one of the shops in Hogsmeade, you know, when we split up to go by each other presents? When I heard the legend of this ring, I couldn't help but think of you. Since we are a bit too young to be engaged without being totally reckless, not that I mind being reckless when I'm with you, but this is a different type of reckless that could ruin what you and me have, so I got you this…it's a promise ring," Harry explained as he opened the box.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the ring. '_It is so breathtaking,_' she thought. Harry put it on her finger.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she pulled Harry into her embrace.

"I thought you might like it," Harry replied with a smile.

Elizabeth grinned back and kissed Harry.

"What's the design on it?" Elizabeth asked when they were walking back to Ron and Hermione.

"It's a Celtic knot," he answered.

"Ha! So perfectly fitting," Elizabeth laughed, remembering the year before. She became serious in a heartbeat when Harry didn't laugh with her.

"I thought so. That promise ring signifies that I will never break your heart. The Celtic knot means our love will continue, forever," he assured.

"God, I hope so," Elizabeth breathed.

She hugged him again ─she couldn't seem to touch him enough─ as they walked by Ron and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were tearing.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?" Harry asked. He thought she'd be happy.

"Oh, don't you know? When a wizard gives the woman he loves a promise ring, it means that they are more than likely going to get married," Hermione muttered.

Ron awkwardly tried to hug Hermione, to make her stop crying.

"Oh, Ron, come off it. I'll be fine," Hermione smiled. She stood up and hugged Elizabeth. "Congratulations," she whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied.

They had fun for the last hour, when they had to go back to their dormitories.

When Elizabeth slept, she dreamt of Harry, of their future, and of their love. But a terrible revelation came to her in her sleep…

Early in the morning, Elizabeth was woken up by the earsplitting klaxonlike wail the staircase only omits when a boy tries to go up it.

"Damn that infernal staircase!" Harry cursed. Elizabeth smiled into her pillow at the sound of his voice.

She got up, got dressed, and went to the common room.

"Did you know that that's the second time, since I've been to this school, that you've done that?" Elizabeth asked smilingly.

"Yes. If that staircase would just leave me alone, maybe you would've woken up to a better alarm," Harry commented as he went up to her and brushed her arm. He couldn't seem to touch her enough these days. It was as if this was a dream, she was a dream, too good to be true.

The seventh year Gryffindors did nothing all day. They laid around, barely speaking, savoring the day without homework or classes.

In March, Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff easily. Their seeker was injured, and they had to use their reserve seeker, who was…not as good as the first one, to put it kindly. Gryffindor only had to beat Slytherin one more time, in early May, and then they'd win the cup.

In April, as Dumbledore predicted, Elizabeth was bedridden with a case of the flu for a week. Harry stayed by her hospital bed, never moving. Her fever spiked, and when she was unconscious for most of the week, Harry held her hand, hoping that his touch might bring her back to reality.

She got better and she felt fantastic after it. The first thing Harry did when he found out she was cured was kiss her, as he'd been restricted from doing so when she'd been sick.

"Why haven't you had a child?" Hermione asked Elizabeth after she'd fully recovered.

She blushed crimson. "Excuse me?"

"Those lights from last year, they melded together, didn't they?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Take a look at this," Hermione commanded. She handed a very large book to Elizabeth and pointed to one of the potions.

**Annullius Perosus --- **_(Hate Destroyer)_ A very complicated potion that requires Whomping Willows around the globe in strategic places. Annullius Perosus would kill all who haven't sipped of the **Anhelo Potion **(See page 56). The Annullius Perosus can be stopped by an intricate process, using true love. This process could be conducted at any time or place, without notice. Two colored lights will generally appear and become entwined with each other. If the descendants after true love are of separate genders, the female becomes with child, (1) even though no deed had been done.

Elizabeth couldn't read any more of that. She was sure all the blood was missing from the rest of her body, and it was all sitting, pooled around her face. Looking for something else to take her mind off of what she just read, she turned back a page to 56.

**Anhelo Potion --- **_(Potion of the Living)_ A potion that is not terribly difficult to brew. It has been known to cure small muggle illnesses, such as colds, coughs, measles, mumps, etc. It is imperative for the **Annullius Perosus **(see page 57). Its ingredients counter all of the ingredients in the **Annullius Perosus**, therefore, saving all who have sipped it from the damnation that would befall the world, should the **Annullius Perosus** be accomplished.

"Have you told Harry and Ron about this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was going to, but it didn't seem important. But why haven't you gotten pregnant? According to the months that have passed, you should have had it by now."

"Er…can't say I'm not a bit grateful that that didn't work," Elizabeth said, relieved.

Hermione turned to the Annullius Perosus. "Oh, there's a footnote," Hermione noticed. She scanned the bottom quickly. "That would explain it. There," she pointed out.

(1) A charm, placed on all witches and wizards by the Underage Wizardry Department of the Ministry of Magic, will stop underage witches from getting with child when such magical processes are carried out.

Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The two showed Ron and Harry the book a little later.


	16. The Sixth Falling Star

_I am against myself again trying to fit these pieces in walking on a cloud of dust to get to you - Lifehouse_

At the beginning of May, Gryffindor played Slytherin. After almost getting killed by a bludger three times, Harry pulled off a spectacular recovering of the snitch, leaving Malfoy is a state of shock. '_He'd never won the cup in his captaincy_,' thought Harry with satisfaction.

In late May, Dumbledore called Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Elizabeth to his office, to tell them of his plan for the fifth falling star, which would fall in the beginning of June. He was very somber, and it looked like he was carrying a terrible grief.

"I want the four of you to visit the Burrow. It will be empty, due to the fact that the rest of your family, Ron, are at the Order's hideout. The star will fall, and you may touch it to bring it down," Dumbledore explained.

"Go with all your telescopes. Each of you should be checking a quarter of the sky on the Burrow's top balcony. There is a spell, Harry, that you will need to use, once you find all six stars. It joins the stars to the holder's body. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but you can not join one human to another without dire consequences," Dumbledore added, though he did not look at her.

Elizabeth nodded, showing she understood that she knew it was Harry's fight.

"The spell is cast, '_Combincio_.' There is nothing you can practice with, so clear your mind before trying it," Dumbledore told Harry.

He handed Harry an empty black bottle and sent them to Hogsmeade, to get on the train, and meet Mr. Weasley, take the portkey, and go to the Burrow.

"Why did Dumbledore tell you that spell if it needs six, and you're only getting the fifth one?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"Why was he so sad?" Hermione questioned.

"I haven't a clue, but whatever it was, he wouldn't even look at me," Elizabeth lied. She knew perfectly well why Dumbledore was so serious, but she didn't know why he didn't tell her. '_Does he expect me to double check these things? Does he expect _me_ to tell them the horrible truth that I can barely think about_?' she thought.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth were at the Burrow, with their telescopes. They were trying to find the fifth falling star. Harry had four, and he needed six to use the ultimate magic, or so Dumbledore told him.

Nobody else was at the Burrow. They had found a new place for the Order, and thus, stayed there, fearing for people's safety.

The four knew they weren't the only ones looking for that fifth star. Harry instantly concluded they were not alone because of his scar. It was hurting a little, now. The fact that they were on the balcony and those who watched them were on the ground was no consolation.

"There it is," muttered Harry.

He'd seen the fifth star, and it was falling right onto the balcony on which they observed. He grabbed it, and suddenly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Elizabeth found themselves on the ground, surrounded by Death Eaters.

"I must say," said a cold voice Harry knew so well, "You've managed to succeed in the one thing I needed someone to succeed in. Congratulations, Harry Potter, you found the five stars of magic for the twenty first century."

"But there are six," Harry commented.

"Ha!" Voldemort barked, "Six? My dear boy, in all the centuries that they stars have fallen, there was only a rumor of six. They never find the sixth one!"

"Oh, well," Harry mumbled, "_Symphlify_!"

The stars he'd been toting, (he was holding Elizabeth's as well; she handed Harry hers, changed clothes, and then decided Harry could hold it the rest of the day,) came out of his pocket and all five became one.

"Combin-"

"Stop!" Elizabeth commanded. She hadn't been talking to Harry. Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wormtail getting out his wand. He noticed Elizabeth starting to duel with him as she shouted, "Harry! Don't worry about me! Go on with your spell!"

He watched the duel for a minute longer, before her remark sunk in.

"Combin-" Harry started for the second time.

_So lay down, The threat is real, When his sight, Goes red again. - Chevelle_

"Avada Kadavra!" Wormtail cursed.

"Harry! I love you!" Elizabeth yelled as the curse came soaring towards her.

Like all the deaths Harry had witnessed, it seemed to take forever for Elizabeth to fall to the ground. The look of knowing never completely vanished from her well-sculpted, now pale, face. Her eyes still conveyed the message as though she was still alive.

Harry's wand dropped to the ground as he ran to Elizabeth's side. Grief threatened to grip him, as it only had done when he watched the deaths of Sirius and Lupin.

"No…" Harry whispered.

He got up, ready to kill Wormtail with his bare hands. As he started to walk towards him, he stopped dead in his tracks. A shimmering light was emerging out of Elizabeth's chest.

Harry observed as what looked like a star arose from her body. Harry took the star, grabbed his wand, and joined it to the other ones.

"Now you're in for it," Ron commented to Wormtail as he and Hermione ran into the Weasleys' gigantic garden.

"_Combincio_!" Harry chanted and the stars entered his body.

Each of the stars had their own personalities. He could tell which one was Elizabeth immediately. He was heartened at the thought of her, being joined to him like this. '_Ron's right_,' Harry thought stoutly, '_Now they _are_ in for it_.'

(A/N: If you want to kill me, go ahead and do so, I've nothing to live for anyway. I know this was very fast, as was that other scene in Secrets Untold, but what can I say? I don't know how to write things like that. On with replies to (the only) review:

**Tekvah Ariel**: That was really really fast for The Blind Spot. I had no idea you could read that fast! O.O I bet you didn't want me to update now, huh? I was going to cut off this chapter right before the second song verse, but I figured it was short enough, might as well add a little length to it. Next chapter might be up immediately. Not sure. Thanks for reviewing!!!!

I like reviews. They help sustain my poor, underfed ego. XD)


	17. Dark Magic

_I'm falling forever, I've got to break through, I'm going under- Evanescence_

He could now use the ultimate magic. A blue, simmering barrier protected him from all spells anyone threw at him. It was specialized to let spells out, but not in. The stars provided it because it might take Harry awhile to actually cast a spell.

"Destroy all dark magic!" Harry yelled with all the grief of his life.

"What's dark magic?" five voices in Harry's head asked him.

'_Anything that hurts another, kills another, or revels in others' suffering_,' Harry thought furiously.

"Oh!" the stars said in unison.

"Let us guide you, then," Harry could hear Elizabeth's voice say.

Emotion threatened to engulf him again. "Yes," Harry choked out. Suddenly, he was swirling in a black and gray mist. He lost all physical feeling of his body. "Where am I?" Harry asked into the darkness.

"You are in your own head," one of the stars giggled, "It's quite dark, isn't it?"

"Leave him alone," he heard Elizabeth say. Suddenly, she was before him.

"God, how I wish I could touch you one last time," Elizabeth said sadly.

Harry tried to rub her cheek, but found that his hand went right through her.

"The rest of the stars, and I will leave you alone until we destroy as much of this 'dark magic' as we can. Don't touch your thoughts. Once what you say is dark magic is as gone as we can manage, we'll call you closer up to the surface before we…depart," Elizabeth explained.

"Can't I just keep you in my head, forever?" Harry proposed.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. Every part of her had loved him, even the star.

"Harry, the complex human being you call Elizabeth that you know and love is dead. I am but a part of her that was to be set free anyway. Granted…I could've been set free by a more pleasurable way than death, but I guess you can't help by…"

"What do you mean? A more pleasurable way?" Harry asked.

"Once," the star, Elizabeth, explained, "Elizabeth's innocence would break, then I would be free, with no harm done to Elizabeth. It would have been like I was never there in the first place. But as I said before, you can't help by crying over spilt milk. Now, Harry, as wonderful as it has been talking with you, I'm needed up at the surface."

She disappeared and left Harry all alone in the darkness of his head.

_And I'm not scared now, I must assure you, you're never gonna get away, And I'm not scared now - Seether_

'_How long will I have to be here_,' Harry thought, '_literally trapped inside my own head_?'

He almost screamed when he saw those words he thought fly by him and flash before his eyes.

"Avada Kadavra!" was heard as though six different people were saying it from Harry's mouth, and not one of them was Harry.

He suddenly felt a surge of power, such as he never felt before, coursing through him.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" the stars repeated.

That's when Harry felt the curse itself envelope him.

'_It's looking for dark magic_,' Harry realized. Once it passed out of Harry, he heard a cold, high-pitched voice shrieking in…Laughter?

'_No…Couldn't be…it just can't_!' Harry thought. But it was.

"Should we say it again?" one of the stars asked.

"I don't think so. I don't think we're powerful enough," another star replied.

"Someone could help us," suggested Elizabeth.

"Who?" inquired another star.

"Harry," Elizabeth said, "He's a powerful wizard, and we are a strong branch of magic. Together, we could destroy the dark magic."

"Right. Harry, you're needed up here," a voice called as an unseen star grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him to the surface.

"What am I to do?" Harry thought.

"Pick up your wand and focus your power," Elizabeth instructed.

Harry lifted his wand up and tried doing what he thought was focusing his power.

"Avada Kadavra!" seven separate voices cursed. Green lightening shot out of Harry's wand and engulfed Voldemort. It drew him up into the air and shot through him.

Before, he'd shrieked in mirth, now he screamed in anguish.

PAIN! Harry had not felt this much pain since his fifth year when Voldemort had possessed him. Then, in one moment after, Harry was sucked back into his head. He was surrounded by the blessed darkness, where he physically felt nothing. Another minute, and he felt better. He felt oddly lighter, peculiarly cleaner.

"Harry," a star said, "We have power enough for one more person to scourge. And with the condition these Death Eaters are in, it may mean their lives…Hurry! They're rallying for one more great attack in memory of their leader. Say one name."

"WORMTAIL!" Harry yelled with all his might. He heard, then, the judgment of the stars.

"Mister Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, formerly of the reputable Marauders of Hogwarts, you have been chosen to be scourged of the dark magic that plagues you. No longer shall you bear the pain of your betrayal in this life," the six voices cursed. Harry didn't even know what curse they used, such relief was flooding through his veins. He was having his vengeance upon Wormtail for killing the girl of his dreams, and his favorite professor, for betraying his parents, and for lying to Ron whilst he was a rat.

(A/N: Okay, where it talks about Wormtail, it means that he will still bear the pain of his betrayal, but not in this life…get it? He's gonna die and have to deal with what a scumbag he was in the first life. Just thought I had to clarify that…

**Tekvah Ariel:** Wormtail is incompetent, but Elizabeth was always hopeless with dueling. Umm…kill Harry? Eh…then the next story would kind of be null and void, don't u think? Cuz there is another story after this. I think it odd that yur finding this funny. That's not a bad thing, but I thought you'd be sort of sad. Oh well…maybe I'll get you sad later…[the people who found it upsetting probably did so because they kept thinking _I_ was Elizabeth, so that's possibly the reason they were so distressed by it.] Do you have an AIM sn? I think it would be pretty interesting to talk to you using AOL instant messenger...

No updates until tomorrow, now. You've got your fill today. XD)


	18. Torment and Loss

_Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to -Michelle Branch_

"Harry," a lovingly familiar voice called from up top. It picked him up, to the very line between the surface, and inside his head.

"Harry! Can you hear me!" Hermione yelled. The Death Eaters had disbanded, disapparating.

"Can he?" Ron asked.

"No such luck, I'm afraid," Hermione replied.

Harry was lying on the ground. He was still in his head, listening to the stars' goodbyes.

"Good bye, young Potter."

"Good luck, Harry!"

"Later."

"Bye, bye."

"We'll miss working with you."

"Harry?" Elizabeth started, "Don't cry for me. I've left you something at Hogwarts, ask Dumbledore about it. He knows. I love you, Harry, God, how I loved you. I will always be with you…"

"Elizabeth!" a star shouted, "We've got to depart!"

"No!" Harry yelled.

"I've got to. I have no power left. I'll drag you down with me if I don't leave…" Elizabeth choked.

"Stay with me! I don't care! I've lost too many people I've loved already! Elizabeth! I love you, too! Elizabeth!" Harry begged.

His eyes opened as he watched the lights escape him.

"Good bye, Harry, I'll be forever with you…" Elizabeth's faltering voice whispered in parting.

"No! Elizabeth! Come back!" Harry shouted, trying to jump to get the lights.

Ron grabbed Harry, as he fought to go to the lights, now floating aimlessly into the sky, like six little helium balloons. When they were almost at the zenith, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw six bursts, like six separate fireworks going off. Each had their own color. Their colors were red, orange, green, blue, and purple. Harry had a feeling the blue one was Elizabeth.

He tore his eyes from the sky, subdued himself and picked up Elizabeth's body. He took the promise ring off her finger. He was going to keep it with him forever, for it seemed to glow with the life she'd just lost.

Harry was quiet and forlorn as he went back to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone-Evanescence_

Once he was back, he left to walk to the one place Elizabeth loved the most in Hogwarts, the library. Madam Pince had even kept a table completely empty for her; she'd been there so often.

It was in the back, behind everything. '_This is where she learned to become an animagus_,' Harry reminisced sadly as he read the sign Pince put up there.

'_Reserved for Elizabeth Pentillo, of Gryffindor_.'

Harry sat down at her table and cried.

Because of his loss, his grades started to suffer. He stopped studying for his N.E.W.T.s, and things went downhill from there. He never asked Dumbledore about what Elizabeth left him.

"Harry, did Elizabeth ask you to do something before she left?" Hermione asked.

"No…yes, I believe she did," Harry answered depressingly.

"Harry, you've got to get over this. Move on," Hermione suggested.

"I can't just get over this, Hermione. You don't understand…"

"Maybe we would if you'd just _talk_ to us…"

"Yeah, mate, we're your friends. We want to help you in any way you can…"

"I can't see why you two are still around me," Harry remarked.

"Why wouldn't we still be around?" Ron asked.

"For your own safety, maybe. Practically everyone I've loved has died because of their connection with me. I'm cursed. You shouldn't be friends with me anymore," Harry explained lifelessly.

"Harry, that's ridiculous. I can't believe you. Voldemort's _gone_. We're going to be alright. Everything's going to be normal, now," Hermione calmly explained.

"How can you say that?! Too many people have died! The three ties to my father are all dead! I have no family left! And I'll never have the chance to _have_ a family!" Fury flashed in Harry's eyes as he attempted to reign his anger under control.

"Harry! We'll be there for you whenever you need us, mate. We're never going to desert you. We'll always be there," Ron reassured.

"No! You won't! You'll die, too! Just like the rest of them! Because that's the way it is! Anyone famous Harry Potter becomes close to is going to leave him in this world alone! He is destined to a life of torment and loss!" Harry yelled.

"You should really go see Dumbledore about the thing Elizabeth asked of you before she departed," Ron requested quietly.

So, Harry got up and went to go find the headmaster. He ran into him in one of the halls.

(A/N: I warned you that the chapters would be shorter… A song that would really, _really_ fit Harry right now would be 'Fine Again,' by Seether. I listened to the song while reading it over making sure there were no mistakes and -even though I've read it a _lot_ before- I cried.

**Tekvah Ariel**:The first chapter of the legend of the ring is up. XD In case you hadn't noticed. I don't think you're weird in a bad way, like psycho weird. Actually, normal people scare me, so if you're not normal, its all gravy. :-) Ummm...To be unpredictable, I'm not telling you if anyone else gets killed off. You'll be able to see for yourself.(Though you may not like it :-p) That's perfectly understandable if your paranoid. I would be...but then it's like, these people delve into my head when they read my writing, what else could be more personal? Anywayz...Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I'm glad you liked it better than the prequel's. When I wrote the prequel, I didn't know the first thing about writing, and now, I don't know how to fix the mess I've created! ;-) Thank you for reviewing all those times!!!!


	19. What She Left

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on, Far across the distance and spaces between us, You have come to show you go on-Celine Dion_

"Sir," Harry started, "Elizabeth said she'd left something for me, here. She said you knew about it."

"Well, Harry, you've obviously taken your time with asking me about this. Yes, Elizabeth left you a note, explaining some things," Dumbledore replied.

His hand searched for a pocket on the inside of his robes. He drew out an envelope, labeled, "To my love, in the unlikely and unfortunate event of my demise."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered Elizabeth's elaborate writing style. She'd never been content with ten year old words when she put something on paper.

"Read it in private before you decide to tell Ron or Hermione about this," Dumbledore warned as he handed over the sealed envelope to Harry.

On the opposite side of the first writing, were the letters, 'S.W.M.L.' beneath the odd wax seal. It had a lightening bolt inside a star.

'_What on earth does that mean?_' Harry wondered as he went up to his dormitory.

He pulled his curtains closed and murmured, "Lumos." He broke the seal of the letter.

_'Dear Godric (laugh out loud),' _he read,

'_I guess, since you are reading this, either I'm dead, I'm playing a trick on you to make you think I'm dead, or it's so far into our future, you wouldn't need it when I died, so I told you to look at it._

_First off, as though you've heard it many times before, let me say, 'I love you. I'm in love with you. I'd die for your life to be spared.' I probably already have. I do NOT regret it at all! You are so important, not only to me, but to Ron, to Hermione, to Dumbledore, and to the rest of the wizarding world! Since, now you might get really deep bouts of depression, let me give you one last sign of my understanding about, and my love for, you. It's a poem I wrote while thinking about you, titled, 'Life.'_

_Life_

_Life seems so unfair,  
__When you don't know what to do,  
__It seems to be there,  
__Just to upset you._

_[[[But when Life throws you curveballs,  
__All you can do is swing,]]]]  
__And when life changes your notes,  
__All you can do is sing._

_Even though Life has messed up your plans,  
__You can always count on me,  
__To be there, to listen,  
__Whatever your problem be._

_So whatever Life has dealt you,  
__Play your hand 'til you succeed,  
__All you have to do,  
__Is play them right, and let Life take the lead._

_I'm here for you when you want to toss in your towel,  
__Even though I have already thrown in mine,  
__I want you to know, to follow my advice,  
__And to understand that I will love you for all of time._

_So I'm telling you, that there's no use,  
__In trying to control this beast called Life,  
__You'll find you'll never be able to do it,  
__Yet, you won't be able to give up that unbearable strife._

_Here's my final advice on life,  
__Never listen to anyone who hasn't died to once again live,  
__Because the only advise they have,  
__Is not theirs to give,  
__For they have yet to die to once again live._

_If you read this properly, you will notice the brackets I put around the lines pertaining to baseball. Where it mentions it, I want you to swing, Babes, and make a home run out of this curveball.'_

_So much love,  
__Elizabeth_

By the time Harry got to the postscript in the letter, tears were threatening him, again.

'P.S.- S.W.M.L. means Sealed With My Love. If you noticed, I etched the seal. I combined what I thought to be our symbols, a lightening bolt (for you), and a star (for me).'

'_How ironic_,' Harry thought darkly, '_it is, that you consider the star to be your symbol_.' 

Harry sighed as he thought about the words in the note. While he knew Elizabeth was as prone to mischief as he was, she wouldn't want to cause him unnecessary grief, which playing a prank on him like that would have.

He read and reread the letter all night, holding the promise ring in his left hand, while imagining Elizabeth standing in front of him, telling him these things.

He remembered her last words as her star drifted up into the big night sky.

"I'll be forever with you," a whisper resounded to Harry's ears. He whipped around, expecting; hoping; praying that Elizabeth would be there, on his bed, whispering in his ear.

When he saw no one, he thought it was just his stressed out mind playing tricks on him.

But then again, maybe not.

The letter was written in a light-hearted, encouraging style. Though Harry watched American muggle baseball only once, he distinctly remembered the definitions to a curveball, swinging, and a home run. He realized the gist of this message was, 'Doesn't matter what Life does to you, make the best of what you have.'

Elizabeth's little note saying he should make the curveball a home run meant she wanted him to move on, try his best, and to not give up. Harry had been so comforted by this letter that he did all his missing assignments, and all of his current assignments with a flourish. He tried his best at this work, knowing that if he didn't, he'd be letting Elizabeth down.

(A/N: Almost finished...the only thing that's left is really feelings...family...stuff. Keep reading, though, if you want a good cry. :-D

**Tekvah Ariel:** Wasn't my story. I was toying with the idea that Elizabeth really _did_ have a kid, and it was hidden in Hogwarts, and that would be what she left Harry, but it didn't work. Too complicated, and I didn't like it too much. Hope this wasn't disappointing. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Leviyl:** Interesting penname. Wonder what it means. Hope you got this far! I appreciate you reading my stories, really. Writing is like breathing to me, so I don't plan on stopping any time soon. XD Enjoy the ramblings of a mentally insane writer!

If you review, I'll be your friend! :-) Friends are always nice.... R&R!! PLZ!!)


	20. Wake

_Sad eyes follow me, But I still believe there's something left for me, So please come stay with me, 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me - Creed_

The NEWT examiners were the same people that tested Harry for his OWLs. He found these tests not much harder than the OWLs and gave each one of them his all.

His first exam was Charms, and he felt he did really satisfactory when he had to explain how you put a bit of your memory into an inanimate object. During the practical exam, he got Professor Tofty, who knew him.

"Hello, again, Mr. Potter," Professor Tofty greeted soberly. All the examiners were informed about the recent loss to Hogwarts.

Harry muttered a, "Hello, sir," with a smile, taking the old man aback, before going over all the charms he learned within the last two years in his head.

"Would you please make these three coats one?" Tofty requested.

Harry smiled as he remembered being tutored on this curse. He cleared his mind as was suggested, took out his wand, and said, "_Symphlify!_"

"Well done. Well done," Tofty praised when the coats meshed together. On the whole, Harry's Charms exam went rather well.

Harry thought he did fine in Transfiguration. He knew he got at least one of the questions right from Theory. It said, '_If a friend of yours is an animagus, name some of the ways you might be able to communicate with them._' '_Piece of cake,_' Harry thought as he wrote his answer.

During Theory of Herbology, Harry felt a lump in his throat. That was the first sign showing that his fake enthusiasm was wavering.

'_She'd probably get all frustrated from this…_' he couldn't help but think with a sad smile.

He almost choked when one of the questions read, '_Describe the correct way to care for the Nightshade plant._'

But he got through, that day, promising himself that he'd sneak into the prefects' bathroom that night for a nice long bath (hoping against hope that he didn't meet Moaning Myrtle, who would probably cackle with hilarity if she were to find out what happened to Elizabeth).

The next day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry knew he did excellent with that. There was even a question on the Falling Stars.

'_If you wanted to destroy something quickly with the magic of the Falling Stars, and you only have five sixths of the whole, what would you do?_'

He wasn't sure if his answer of, '_Use the magic anyway. They've got magic all their own. Add your own magic to them, and they might be able to accomplish the task,_' would work, but he had to try.

When he was taking the potions' exam, he knew Snape would probably kill him if he didn't get an E or higher. He practically drilled everything into him.

He looked at the Theory paper and started to reminisce about the subject of the question.

'_a) Name one of the outlawed potions, b) describe it when completed, and c) describe the types of effects it has on the drinker._'

He thought he answered that question well, when he finally got around to answering it.

Harry took his Care of Magical Creatures exam badly. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy Elizabeth seemed after that first special Care of Magical Creatures lesson on her birthday…

'_Get a grip!_' he demanded of himself. He shook his head and tried his best to block out the memories.

His last exam was History of Magic. Harry felt that he did the best he could, and that he couldn't have done any better.

After the last of the tests were taken, Harry went to go see McGonagall to volunteer to do Elizabeth's tests, so that if she were ever to come back (as her letter suggested) she'd have her N.E.W.T.s. Professor McGonagall just looked at him like he was a little lost boy, who would never find his home, again.

Harry kept all the pictures, all the notes passed in class due to boredom, Elizabeth's final letter, all her letters sent to him over the summer, telling him he still had someone, and he even took care of her owl and cat for her before they got sent to her parents.

By the end of the year, a couple days later, Harry's enthusiasm was completely gone. As Elizabeth had predicted, he was beginning to be prone to, 'deep bouts of depression,' as she put it.

He would lie there, in the dark, at night, wondering, '_Why? Why me? Why her? WHY US? DAMN IT, TELL ME_!'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a trip to the ministry to take their Apparation test. All three of them had aced it before that day was over.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, and though you're still with me, I've been alone all along-Evanescence_

They had the wake in America, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore Apparated there.

"We're so glad you could make it," Mrs. Pentillo said.

"I need to be here," Harry remarked. He still couldn't believe she was dead.

Elizabeth's coffin was black with red and gold satin inside. She wore her quidditch robes.

He walked up to the coffin and saw two girls weeping uncontrollably. They were totally in contrast with each other. One looked like she had very pale skin normally and the other had dark skin, but not dark enough to be considered African-American. The pale girl had light brown hair.

They got up, looked at him, and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I'm Harry. I was Elizabeth's…close friend," Harry introduced.

"So, you're Harry?" the girl with the dark skin replied, regaining her composure, "I'm Christy. I was Elizabeth's best friend since third grade."

"And I'm Kim. I've known Elizabeth s-s-since k-kindergart-t-ten," Kim stammered under her urge to start crying again.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Harry said.

"Our loss? Compared to what Elizabeth told us about you, it's probably way harder on you than it is on us," Christy commented empathically.

"Did she learn that from you?" Harry questioned. An odd light flickered in his eyes.

"What?" Christy asked dumbfounded.

"Her unbridled understanding," Harry replied.

"Oh, no. She's always had that. She loved her close friends more than anything. She'd die three times over for them if they needed her to," Kim explained.

"I know," Harry responded. These girls couldn't imagine how much he knew, or how he learned it. He gulped to keep himself from tearing. He scanned the room and saw so many muggles. He had never thought of the life Elizabeth left behind when she agreed to go to Hogwarts

They went back to the school, where Elizabeth was to be buried. She'd loved it there since the very beginning. Silent tears never left Harry's eyes in public, except for this one day.

(A/N: -sniff sniff- I know you probably are not liking this right about now. I just kind of....felt like being emotional. Thanks for reading. Hope you review, like these people:

**Nikki:** Thanks for reveiwing!!! Hope you keep reading and reviewing! -hands you a box of tissues- Don't worry about sniffling, I cried so much when I wrote this, it's unbelievable.

**Tekvah Ariel:** You'll see about the ring. I like that story, but it was handwritten, and I hate transferring handwritten stuff to computer...it's just a pet-peeve of mine. The next few chapters are going to be feelings, sorry. It's almost finished, I promise you. Thanks for reviewing, again, and I hope you won't be too disgusted with these next chapters.)


	21. The End

_How do you think / I've lost so much / I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch- Linkin Park_

It was in June, the fifth, to be exact, for everyone thought it to be the nicest day of the year. It was outside, near Hagrid's hut, for she had a way with the animals that Hagrid kept. Everyone who knew Elizabeth attended, even the Slytherins, who were now free from tirades, and from being forced into the Death Eater society.

Harry could see Mr. and Mrs. Pentillo standing next to him. He didn't know what to say to them, what would you say to someone who just lost their only daughter? A slight pang of anger rose up in Harry's chest as he looked at Mr. Pentillo. He remembered what Elizabeth had said about him, and he couldn't help but feel contempt. He could see the way his eyes were glazed. From the way Elizabeth spoke of him, he was not a man to cry at anything unless he was drunk. This seemed to be the case. It took all of Harry's control not to punch Mr. Pentillo.

He could see a few other members from Elizabeth's family. One sturdy man, with light brown hair and light colored eyes, couldn't stop sniffling. An elderly man, with balding white hair, and a white mustache and short white beard was trying to comfort a little girl with dirty blonde hair, who looked no older than five. Next to her sat a boy who looked about six, who had a look on his face that said, '_I'm much too old to cry, though I really want to_.'

Then there were three men, two about his age, and one a couple years younger. Then he saw a sullen looking girl, who looked much older than what she had to be. She wore light pink eye shadow and black eye-liner that was now running down her face.

Dumbledore, Firenze and Ron were going to say a few words for her.

'_This should have been a wedding, even if we _were_ too young_,' Harry thought miserably. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the promise ring he'd given Elizabeth that Valentine's Day. Unless he was mistaken, he felt an odd source of heat and comfort coming from the ring. Though it tried to comfort him, it only made him remember all the times Elizabeth was there for him to vent off his frustration, and it then gave no solace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of our dear friend, Elizabeth Pentillo, from Gryffindor, at age seventeen. Because of her death, Lord Voldemort was able to be destroyed. Never, in my lifetime, had I met a person so willing to give her life for the one she loved," Dumbledore started.

Harry tried his hardest not to scream out in pain when Dumbledore said, 'give her life for the _ONE_ she loved.'

'_Why does everybody think they've got to give their lives for me_?' Harry thought angrily. Thoughts of Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Lily and James Potter, and Elizabeth were echoing in Harry's mind.

Mrs. Pentillo started crying the moment she saw her daughter.

Harry couldn't help it, his mind wandered to all his memories with Elizabeth. He came back to earth when Firenze stepped up.

"You have no idea how fine a person Miss Pentillo was. Dear Elizabeth never treated me with anything other than respect and kindness, friendliness and congeniality. Not many humans posses the kind of attributes Miss Pentillo brought to my classroom. Her devotion to the skies was extraordinary…"

And with that, Harry's thoughts would drift until Ron came shuffling up.

"Er…um…I came up here to say sorry. To Elizabeth, to her family, and to everybody. In her first year here, I treated her almost like Hermione, hoping that that would replace her until she came back. I was very surprised to find that Elizabeth is not Hermione; she is someone very different. At the beginning of this year, Hermione and Elizabeth had a dispute. I instantly took Hermione's side without question, and when she apologized, I didn't have enough guts to say sorry, too…"

_Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down - Linkin Park_

When all words were said and done, and the coffin was closed, Harry took out his flower from the year before and tied the stem of it to the rose the color of his eyes on her casket. The flowers were old, at this point. Wilted and dried, they stayed on the casket.

Those silent tears fell now, like a cascade down his cheeks. As if on cue, the skies turned cloudy and it then poured.

As he turned his back on the coffin, on that wondrous part of his life, one last tear fell down his cheek, and he felt something graze the back of his hand. He turned around, expecting to see someone reaching out to him, but all that was there was the black, menacing coffin that was to go into the ground at the end of the day.

Everyone went to Hogwarts, for the luncheon, before the family was to be going back to America to cope with their loss.

The sturdy man, with light brown hair, approached Harry. "Hello, there. I'm Tony, Elizabeth's uncle, and godfather," he introduced.

Harry shook his hand while thinking, '_We are alike in a way. He lost a goddaughter, this year, I lost a godfather, two years ago_.'

"I'm Harry, Elizabeth's very close friend," Harry replied.

"Am I to understand that you would have married her…had she lived?" Tony asked him.

Harry's eyes blurred with emotion as he imagined what it would have been like.

"I see. I'm sorry," Tony said, as he turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry, too," Harry muttered as he left to find a private place to unleash his rage at the world. And to read that last, final letter, left for him by the girl who held his heart, and died with it in her hands.

(A/N: That's the end, folks. Literally…:'-{… Harry's adult life, coming soon! You see, Elizabeth was _NOT_ as important to my stories as you thought…heh?

**Tekvah Ariel**: It might be very interesting to kill Harry off, but then I seriously doubt Ron and Hermione will get through the horrible tragedy I put them through. Thank you for reading, and reviewing almost all of my stories. You rock!)

.

.

It's over. You can go home now. Nothing left to see here.


End file.
